Sick Love
by Ragehappy Mavin Fan
Summary: Yandere one-shots about the many characters of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Current: Tomoko
1. Old Joseph Joestar

**I feel as if there aren't enough Yandere stories at all, so here is where I'll compile yandere one shots. For AO3 only**

**Pairing: Joseph Joestar/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

You wanted to go outside again, you wanted to feel the sun on your skin once more. It was a fever dream sometimes, to realize how close you were to these normal ideals and how you realized that you would never experience them again. But you spent the past three (or so you've been told) in the tender, loving care of one Mr. Joseph Joestar.

It all started so innocuously, it had been unfortunate for you and a blessing in disguise for him.

You had been a barista in a coffee shop that Joseph frequented in New York, and you were besotted with the nice older couple that loved the cute latte art you produced. They had been adorable at the time, with Joseph being attentive to his wife Suzie while they ate and drank their coffee. Never did you suspect anything cruel or misleading about the elder gentleman. He came in at times either with or without Suzie, and always left a generous tip for you to bring home. He had been the perfect customer.

One cold winter day you had been chatting with a rather cute boy that you knew from one of your college courses when Joseph came in. His demeanor changed when he saw the bright eyed student sit and chat with you in between customers; the man went from happy and joyous to stoic in the span of one second. You didn't really notice, seeing as there had been days where Joseph was more grumpy than others. So when he ordered his own coffee, you were more than happy to make a little heart from the cream in an attempt to get him to smile.

It had never failed before, but it did that day.

You went back to the boy and Joseph watched from a corner of the small cafe, a weird glint in his eyes.

Then the next day, the boy that you had been chatting up was killed in a car accident; the car never identified and the driver going free for his death. You were shocked and felt bad, but life went on for you and Joseph kept up his visits to the cafe. You didn't notice how Suzie's visits began to dwindle as well until she wasn't coming anymore. When you mentioned it to Joseph he said that she found a new brunch restaurant to go to and that was the end of that.

From that first boy, anyone else talking to you in more than a friendly or professional fashion ended up dying in someway or another. You were convinced that you somehow the mafia or what not was following you and when you told Joseph, the older man relaxed and promised to investigate it further with the Speedwagon Foundation. You were happy that the elder man was willing to have SPW members canvas your home and for one of them to shadow you on your walks in the city.

Until you let your guard down, and found yourself in a windowless room covered with the color pink.

Everything was pink, from the bedding to the walls to the carpets. Little stuffed animals and dolls were all shades of the girlish color and everything was of high quality. Including the door that separated you from this room and the world outside of it. In that first day of captivity, you had been worried that whomever had been targeting you got to the people protecting you.

Then on the second day, Joseph walked in with a tray of food in his hands.

You felt betrayed, you lashed out and screamed at the elder man; not noticing how his chiseled face grew dark with anger. He slammed the tray down onto a table and lunged forward with a quickness that you didn't think that an old man should have. He gripped your neck with his prosthetic hand and pushed his weight onto you, trapping you between him and the bed.

"Everything I'm doing is for you own good!" he growled angrily, but when he saw the fear in your eyes he backed off. The same body that hurt you had enveloped you in a tender embrace, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you, I want to protect you from the world."

You sat in his embrace, numb and deaf to everything that was happening. With normal people, the threat of being hurt didn't faze you because they had no power to do it with. But Joseph wasn't normal, he was a real estate mogul and had connections with the Speedwagon Foundation. There was no way you were going back to your normal life and knew it, ever since you had been in the windowless room.

Joseph was a stern man with a daddy kink and he made you into his perfect baby girl. He wanted for you to be happy, but only on his terms. You learned early on to be good and do what Joseph said or else you would be punished for it. He had about two rules that were indefinite; one, don't ask to go outside, and two, never lie to him. You knew that breaking these rules would result in terrible consequences but you never got to see it.

When you snapped out of your thoughts, your gaze shifted to where Joseph was peeling an apple for you. He hummed happily as he cut the apple into pieces and hand fed you. "Open up!" he smiled and you dutifully did so.

The pink room was suffocating and the lights were terribly artificial to you. You tugged on the bottom of the pink nightgown, Joseph bought specifically for you. He noticed immediately and looked at you questioningly, "Something wrong dear? Maybe you would like a peach or pear next time?" He kindly ran his real hand through your hair before letting it come to rest on a bruised neck, a silent warning.

"No," you whispered.

The hand tightened menacingly, "No what?"

You swallowed nervously, "No Daddy."

Joseph nodded, "Good, now what is it you want honey? Daddy knows you want something."

You were beginning to sweat, you knew that if you changed your answer at the last minute you would get into trouble. So you looked at Joseph's bright blue eyes and gulped nervously, and you eyed the paring knife in his other hand. But he merely waited for you to answer him.

"I uh, I-" you started and Joseph smiled encouragingly at you, "I want to go outside, please Daddy."

He sighed and the hand left your neck; the elder man stood and for a second you had been sure that your wish had been granted. But his eyes were dark and he grabbed you by the hair; Joseph ignored your screams and apologies as he drug you from the bed.

"Why does it always come back to this?" he promised that you would never want to ask him to go outside again.

Joseph felt bad later when he lay with you in your bed, he held you as you cried softly from the pain. It wasn't his fault! He loved you too much to let you go, to let the world take another person he cared about too early. He would have to live with helping you do even the most simple of things and he would have to be extra careful with you during sex. He might have clipped your wings, or in reality your Achilles Tendon, but it was the price he was willing to pay to keep you with him.

At least now you knew better than to ask to go out again.

* * *

**I'm gonna try and do as many of these for the characters that I know, I won't do any for parts that I haven't watched or read.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	2. Kujo Jotaro

**Time for Jotaro! I think I'm gonna do Kakyoin then Speedwagon next.**

**Pairing: Kujo Jotaro/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizzare Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

The glares of the girls walking behind you and Jotaro was menacing, but the slight grip on your waist was even more terrifying to you. Kujo Jotaro was your boyfriend, or rather he told you that he was your boyfriend, and made you listen to whatever he said. He was the delinquent of the school, and everyone was afraid of him. Especially you, but still he managed to gather a following of girls that hated your guts only because Jotaro showed interest in you. He only noticed you after his fifty day absence from school; all excused under the guise of his mother becoming deathly ill.

You wished that you could go back to being just some normal person that Jotaro didn't know. The other girls didn't know the kind of person that Jotaro was, and if anything his mother was too happy that Jotaro had a girlfriend to care about the circumstances surrounding your relationship.

"What's the matter?" he asked you quietly as he helped you go down the stairs.

You gulped and smoothed down the wrinkles in your skirt, "Nothing JoJo."

He narrowed his eyes for a second but nodded anyways, but stared at you with a slight smile on his face. There were some people that commented how Jotaro became much more subdued now that he knew you. You were the sole reason that Jotaro didn't get into fights, and he attended all his classes because you were in all of them. It was a relief for all the adults in Jotaro's life, so they all turned a blind eye.

They all ignored your misery.

You never went back home after school, and it had been weeks since your parents had seen you spend the night in your own bed. Instead you were in Jotaro's bed, letting him cuddle you as he slept, and his mother took care of all your clothes. She pointedly ignored the sex stains in both your and Jotaro's clothing, and even laundered the bedding daily. Holly cooked and cleaned for the two of you, but took the time to teach you recipes and how to do household chores. It was while Jotaro was sleeping one night that you realized she was teaching you how to be a wife.

Your goal, one that Jotaro gave you, was to graduate with him and follow him wherever he goes.

"What a slut," a girl near the two of you commented, "Bet she had to seduce poor JoJo! No way he'd wanna be near her any other way."

"Harlot," another agreed.

"Bitch."

"Cum dumpster."

"Hate her guts.

You sniffled a bit and leaned into Jotaro's side, letting his shift his hold on you to draw you closer to him. And the two of you stayed that way as you went to school; he waited for you to change your outside shoes and then walked you to your class. Jotaro murmured something about going to the restroom and left you with his school bag. You began to prepare his school work for him, and got out anything he might need for the class. Then one of the boys in your class approached you.

He was tall and handsome no doubt, but his eyes leered at you. You gulped and kept your eyes down as you started to get your own stuff ready. "Hey there, heard you were uhhh," and he grabbed at his crotch lewdly, "Experienced with helping men."

In a corner of the room, you heard a smaller group of girls laughing at you behind their hands. You blushed furiously, it was all a misunderstanding! You weren't some prostitute that sold her body anywhere! You didn't want anything to do with sex or anyone anymore! It was humiliating, and you could feel your Stand shift under your skin uncomfortably. From the chair next to you, Star Platinum watched the events play out, keeping you under surveillance for Jotaro when he wasn't around.

"No," you slammed your textbooks against the desk, "I don't."

"Aww come on!" he leaned on your desk, "You're hot! Hot enough for Kujo over there to want to keep you around! Must have a great cunt if a guy like him sticks around!"

"Leave me alone, you'll regret it if you don't."

The other student grabbed at your hair and pulled you down to his crotch, all while Star Platinum kept watch. He would only intervene if you didn't try to do something, if you didn't prove your 'love' for Jotaro. You screamed and grabbed at your hair trying to alleviate the strain on your head. You looked at Star Platinum and silently begged him to help you in anyway at all. He disappeared as you called out for help, beginning to call out for Jotaro as more male students surrounded you.

"Stop it!" you cried out, "Stop! Jotaro!"

One of them laughed, "Look guys! She's calling out for her pimp!"

Where was the teacher? Where was Jotaro? Why wasn't anyone else helping?

You cried openly as you thrashed around and then knocked over the desks and chair around you. The first one pulled you up against him and groped you breast through your uniform, a sea foam green bra peeked out as they lifted your shirt up. Your skirt had been hiked up as well, showing off a matching thong. You screamed against the hand that one slapped over your mouth.

"Oi."

As one unit, the group of students let you go and turned to see Jotaro standing over them with murder in his eyes. Before they could explain themselves Jotaro pushed passed them and knelt next to you. "Are you okay?" he asked, pushing your shirt and hair back into place. You shivered but knew better than to lie, so you shook your head. Jotaro told you to gather both of your textbooks and schoolwork as he scared the class from the room.

"Can we go home?" you asked.

He nodded as he got Star Platinum to follow them and remember their names and home addresses. They would regret what they did to you, but first Jotaro would have to fix the mess that they left. The black haired teen pulled his hat over his eyes and murmured his annoyance, but gave you a kind smile and carried you out of the building. He would have to talk to his mom about how unsafe the school was for you, and she would help get your parents to let you do homeschooling.

How annoying. He would have to pull some strings with the Speedwagon Foundation, but you would get your diploma one way or another.

When he got you back to his home, he nodded to his mother but bee lined for his room. Jotaro was quick to strip you and take in all the damage done and his got furious at the little signs of bruises beginning to form. Though he rectified that, and added his own bruises to your body; to try and cover the fact that someone damaged his property. You were too tired to notice when he left later that afternoon, but he kissed your forehead and pulled the blanket up to cover your naked body.

The next morning you noticed that your uniform was gone, replaced with a dress that reminded you of the one's that Holly wore and an apron. Jotaro got into his own uniform but gave you a warning glare when you asked for you uniform. So you dressed in the clothes left for you, and followed him to the kitchen. You limped to the stove and gently pushed Holly aside as you took over the task of making breakfast.

Jotaro smiled as he leaned on the kitchen table as the morning radio played in the background. Reminding you of why it was better to just go with what Jotaro told you, and reminding you of the way he could get violent on the flip of a dime.

"In other news! The police department is stumped after a small string of murders had been discovered in the early morning; in a senseless manner over three bodies of young high school boys have been found dead in their own beds. The police chief warns people to take caution until the murder has been found, more news as the story develops," the radio belted out.

You met Jotaro's eyes when you turned to set a plate full of rice down on the table, he didn't need to say anything but you knew it was all his doing.

He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt what was his after all, and you were his. You gulped and turned back to the stove, any rebellion you had in you was stomped out as Holly began to explain your new school routine. The older woman was happy to have someone to fill her day with, to teach and nurture again.

Jotaro settled in his seat, content for one of the first times since he came back from Egypt. After so many losses, so many deaths he had bared witness to, he was rather happy to secure one of his loved ones life. Even if it meant tying you down to the Kujo family, you would learn that all you needed in life was him and no one else.

The Kujo family grew by one that day as other families in the community wept from their own families losing a member.

* * *

**I think Jotaro is my favorite character of JJBA, so I think that there might be more of him in the future. This is a softer yandere than the others I had planned.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	3. Robert E O Speedwagon

**Robert Speedwagon is the best jobro and no one can convince me otherwise.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Robert E. O. Speedwagon/Reader**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

"Robert?"

It had been days since you heard from the only other person in your life, you were worried and scared that he had left you here to die. The basement that Robert Speedwagon kept you in was cushy, but there was nothing other than a bathroom and your room. Your room took up most of the space, and your bed was luxurious by all means. The wealth that Speedwagon had come to have was reflected in your surroundings; everything was gorgeous. But there was no way for you to get anything other than water. You gulped it down from the tap, and waited for a long time for Robert to come back.

He had never left you alone for so long before, and you had been accustomed to seeing him nearly everyday.

You had no idea how long you had been here, but he was the only person you had seen for the duration of your stay here. You wrung your hands nervously as you got close to the door leading into the basement, "Robert!"

There was a couple rules that he enforced and never once did you break them.

"Don't leave the room while I'm gone, and don't you talk to anyone other than me."

That was it, and you adhered to the rules with a fervor. It was easy to really, Robert always locked the door when he left and there was no one that knew you were in there to begin with. You had a fleeting thought of your parents, wondering if their child was dead, but you pushed that aside. You were terrified of being left alone for so long that you dared to jiggle the handle of the door.

You froze when the handle pushed down with ease and the door opened.

You swallowed but cracked it, and whispered, "Robert! Are you here?"

Something in you protested as you thought of running away, so you closed the door gently and ran back to your bed. You climbed into your bed and huddled in the blankets desperately; how were you able to go on without him? You didn't know if he was dead or not, or if it was even safe to leave the room at all. Maybe he had a reason to keep you here?

Then a thought hit you, what if he had willingly left you? What if he didn't love you anymore?

"He loves me," you told yourself. You were sure of it, he had spent so much time and effort to keep you happy. He never really hurt you before, you had been punished for little thing like not keeping your room clean or not. Robert was the one to cook you food and he bathed you regularly to ensure that you were clean. He was the center of your universe and he was gone! "He'll come back," you assured yourself.

"He always does."

Then another couple of days passed, and then another.

You were hungry, but you didn't care really. You didn't want to be alone anymore, and you wanted Robert to come back. You drank water to try and cover your hunger, but all it did was make you need to use the restroom more often. He was still gone, and it had been so long that you were sure a full week went by; you were beginning to really think that he was starting to get bored of you.

You cried yourself to sleep that night.

It got to the point that you were pacing your room in nothing but underwear and a blanket around your shoulders. You were muttering to yourself, lost in your thoughts and the way that you had been abandoned. You whimpered at the mere thought that he was gone forever, he wouldn't leave you. You were sure of that? But, the door was open for you to leave if you wanted.

But you wouldn't break his rule.

You crawled under your bed, and your foot was the only thing visible from underneath. "He'll be back," you whispered to yourself. That's all you were concerned with anymore; you couldn't feel your hunger anymore. You slept under your bed that night and the night after that.

You were dozing lightly under your bed when your door slammed open and you scrambled to hide in the middle of the bed, unsure of who was entering. You could hear frantic breathing and hid in your blanket as the person ran through the room, drawers were thrown open and things were being flung around. Your clothes and little trinkets were being flung whichever way.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! There's nothing here guys!" someone called out and you were grateful that you were under the bed, you didn't know who these people were. You weren't allowed to talk to them, you didn't want them here. "All those stories of Speedwagon's treasure is bullshit! Ain't nothing here!" and you were curious as shoes appeared in your line of vision.

Another person was in front of you, and you could reach out to touch someone else! But...Robert told you never to talk to someone else.

More footsteps got closer to you and you tried to keep the edges of your blanket from being seen.

"Whatchu mean ain't nothing here! That bastard was yucking it up and talking about his precious stuff! He fucking lives here for fuck's sake, ain't live anywhere else!" another voice chimed in.

Once again, your things were being thrown around.

"Oi! Check under the bed!" and you froze as the bed was ripped up and you were exposed to the light.

"AHHHH!" You screamed as a trio of masked people threw the bed against the wall and the only thing keeping you from them was the iron bed frame.

"Oh fuck," one of them whispered, "This is fucked!"

One of them helped another pull the frame and get it away from you; you scrambled back away from them. Your eyes wide and hair in disarray as the all crouched down and tried to calm you down. "Hey, hey! It's okay, we won't hurt you!" one whispered, they reached up and tore the mask off their head. A young man held out his hand to you for you to grab, but you merely shook your head.

You weren't allowed to talk to them.

"What's your name? God, is this what Speedwagon meant by treasure?" but you kept your mouth shut.

"Hey, keep your voice down, she's scared."

"What the fuck guys!"

You curled into a tighter ball and whimpered when they reached for you. You were too weak to do anything other than push at their arms when they reached down to scoop you up. "Damn, she looks familiar, wasn't there a girl that went missing a couple years back and her parents offered thousands for her back? She kinda looks like her," the one holding you said.

The man nodded as he looked at you, "Seems right."

"Come on, Speedwagon might be back at anytime," and you perked up.

Robert was coming back? You kicked your legs desperately and reached out for anything to hold onto. If Robert was coming home then you wouldn't leave! You caught one of them with a foot, and they hissed angrily, "Hey! We're trying to help you! Calm down!"

"What's going on here!" and you pushed desperately at the man holding you.

"R-Robert!" you voice was so hoarse and you could barely hear yourself, "Help!"

You could see him standing at the open door, with a murderous look on his face and his hands clenched. The trademark scar on his face was contorted as he snarled at the people down there with you. When the situation became clear to the people, they all froze and looked at you. The man dropped you and you whimpered when your head hit hardwood flooring.

Your vision went dark as you watched Robert walk into the room cracking his knuckles, and you blacked out.

When you woke up again, you were alone and wondered if you had dreamed it all. You were frantic that Robert wasn't there, and you tried to lift your head a little but it felt so heavy. "Sweetheart? Are you awake?" you blinked slowly when you saw Robert come into the room holding a bowl of something for you.

"Ro-Robert?" you brightened when he nodded, "You're back! I thought you left me."

Robert was quick to dissuade you from that notion, "Never! I would never leave you love! I got held up with a small issue in America, baby don't cry." You blinked away your tears, and smiled when he helped you sit up. You noticed this wasn't your room. You clutched onto his arm and shook desperately, you were breaking a rule. Robert held you close and calmed you down, "Hey love, don't freak out okay. This is a reward."

When you looked up at him in question, he smiled, "You did so good baby, I forgot to lock the door and was gone for nearly two weeks. You didn't break a single rule, those guys told me you wouldn't talk to them, you did so good love."

You noticed there were windows in the room you were in but you noticed more of Robert's things in the room, "Is this your room?"

"No," Robert smiled, "This is our room."

You had done good, you followed all the rules to a T. Robert was rewarding you for being good. You melted into his embrace as Robert thought of the last couple of weeks he's had.

While you were nearly starving alone in your room, he had gone through all the trouble of using his Foundation to set up your death. He found a girl that looked almost exactly like you and had her killed and found. While the early 1900s was an age of progress, Robert found that murder was still so every easy. Your parents had been distraught when he went to them with the 'findings' his Foundation made. He made a big deal about how his Foundation bought an old plot of land in the Midwest of America, and how your body had been found there. So far away from the home you had with the in Great Britain.

How you had been nearly decomposing when his workers told him about 'you'.

He attended your funeral and gave your parents his condolences and stayed to make it seem like your death had affected him.

Robert left your door unlocked to see if you would try to escape, but he hadn't counted on being robbed. He hadn't known that his stories of you, his treasure, would circulate in the way it did. He came home when he got a telegram from one of the workers watching his home, telling him that people had been scouting his manor for a couple of days.

Only to find them in your room, holding you, trying to get you to leave with them. He saw how you tried to escape, and how you didn't want to leave, he was so proud of you but was furious that they dared to touch you. Then you got hurt, and that was it. They sealed their death certificate when they dropped you.

Hours later when he cleared his mind and home of the invaders, he took care of you. He noticed how much lighter you were and vowed to marry you; but first he had to integrate you back into the real world. You didn't belong in that basement anymore, you proved your loyalty to him by staying in your room for so long. You could finally be where you were supposed to be, at his side.

Maybe if you were good, he'd give you a baby to watch after and make you part of the family forever.

Robert smiled as he fed you small amounts of broth, he made a good decision to snatch you up before anyone else could. He had been wary when he first took you, right from a park in front of your old home, but his gamble was worth it. He made himself a perfect wife.

* * *

**So at this point I can't make anything for a part 5 ****character, since I haven't watched or read it yet. Just a FYI.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	4. Kakyoin Noriaki

**I really enjoy writing all these little one-shots, they really give me something to do while I'm working.**

**Pairing: Kakyoin Noriaki/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

You felt cold, there was no warmth in your life anymore.

You wanted to feel happy again, you wanted to be that girl in love once more. It had started out good really, you had been a lucky girl who found the man of her dreams. You were in love, a mad love, and you thought that nothing would ever break that love. Your boyfriend at the time had toyed with the idea of marriage, and you were more than ready to settle down and start a family.

But what you got instead was a burning rage inside of you.

Ah, you had worked at a sandwich shop in Morioh, called St Gentleman. Every day was filled with warmth and it felt right, then you met a man with bright red hair and cool green eyes. He had tried to flirt with you at first, but you explained that you had a loving relationship with your boyfriend. You thought that the man would back off but he didn't; he came by every single day to buy a sandwich. Sometimes with friends or sometimes he would show up alone, but he always gave you a small flirtatious smile and a tip. You remembered how his eyes had scars on them, and you told your boyfriend, so he could watch out for you on your shifts.

That turned out to be your downfall.

You never learned the red head man's name, nor did you care to learn. Though he knew everything about you and soon the little tips turned into little gifts. You would ignore them as they came; flowers thrown in the trash and chocolates wasted all on you. Then he began to give you little envelopes, all with your name on them and inside were picture of you in various places. Some of them came from showering, while others were of you having sex with your boyfriend. His face blacked out with a pen, and little hearts drawn around a lewd face you made.

You never felt safe around him, and then one envelope made you feel fear.

He knew your address, your full name, your birthday, and when you got off work. So you had walked home with a small knife in your purse, hoping to defend yourself if need be. But the damage had been done, your apartment door was slightly open when you got home. The bright blue paint had a small smear of red on it and you ran in, not thinking clearly.

Your boyfriend was no where to be seen but you could see the signs of a struggle everywhere; chairs and vases were broken, the couch overturned, and small indents in the walls. "Sweetheart? Honey!" you cried out, you were frantic. You held your knife out and inched into the once bright home; you followed the path of destruction down halls leading to your bedroom.

There he lay on the ground, gasping for air and coughing up blood. You made two mistakes in the span of a second; one, you dropped your knife. Two, you didn't check to see if the person who hurt him was still in the room. You cried as you pressed your hands to the wounds on his neck, hoping to stop the bleeding. "Do-Don't worry baby! I'll get help, you'll be fine. You'll be fine," you cried over and over again.

His dimming eyes widened when he spotted movement from behind you and weakly tried to push you away.

"Mo-move!" but you didn't and when you turned to see what he saw your eyes widened. The redhead was quick to punch you in the face and you fell away from your boyfriend; his dying body was the last memory you would ever have of him.

Waking up you were shackled to a bed post, unable to do anything other than sit up. Your eyes were covered with a silken cloth and you cried out; unable to see anything around you. Memories of the time before coming back slowly enough that you began to freak out, unsure if that man was there or not. You cried for help, but none would come.

"I'm really hurt," was the first thing out of your captor's mouth, "You really must love hurting me don't you."

You heard footsteps get closer to you and you fought against the chains holding you down, and the man tsked unhappily. "Even now you still want to hurt me, trying to get away from the love that I have to give," a cold hand brushed your cheek and you recoiled from the touch.

"Well, if you want to hurt me then I guess, I have to hurt you. It's only fair, really."

The sound of a butterfly knife popping open was not one that you could forget really, nor was the burning sensation on you body as the man cut you up. Your pleas fell on deaf ears as warmth left your body; small and shallow cuts lined your thighs in horizontal fashion. Crisscrossing in some areas but enough to sting every time you moved your legs. Slender fingers held yours apart as he cut in the webbing between each finger as close as he could get to the knuckle. He did the same with your toes and even ran the sharp blade along the underside of your chin. Enough to tease but not enough to cut.

"What's my name darling? Tell me and I'll stop."

But you couldn't tell him because you didn't know, and he sighed unhappily. The pressure on the butterfly knife increased and you cried out begging for him to stop, but he didn't really. He made you hurt like he promised that he would and you could only weep from the pain radiating through your body. "Why?" you asked when he finally stopped after what seemed like hours.

He only hummed in response, not answering you.

"Why are you doin' this to me? I don't even know who you are!", the blood on your body didn't feel warm anymore. It felt cold and you were shivering.

The man held you in his arms, marveling the sight you must make and simply stated, "Because I love you, and you ignored me for so long. And I, Kakyoin Noriaki, will not be ignored like that."

He paused and wiped at your face delicately, "Not by you at least, I love you." The knife popped open again and the cloth was pulled down from your eyes, the blade resting right above them causing you to cry hysterically. He took great care in slicing your eyelids and smiling softly when he was done. You could hear him moving about the room and opening drawers but you didn't care.

You were hurting too much to care.

Kakyoin was kind enough to bandage you up starting with your eyes, "Don't want these to get infected, do we?" He was careful when messing with your head and wrapped gauze around your head to cover your eyes liberally. He giggled a little breathlessly, "We'll match soon enough."

You shivered in the cold air and he covered you in the bedding from the bed, it still smelled like your blood. The iron tang sticking to the back of your throat. You bit back a sob, hoping that Kakyoin wouldn't hear you as he busied himself.

How could this happen? Everything was going fine in your life and you finally felt warm again. Not with heat or love or some shit like that, you felt an anger and a hatred that you've never felt before.

"I'll fucking kill you one day."

You could almost hear Kakyoin smile as he chuckled, "Babe, I'd expect nothing more from you."

You could bide your time, quite easily actually.

After all.

What more could you possibly lose?

* * *

**I like the idea of Kakyoin loving the little marks and cuts that he would make on his loved one. I also love the idea of the reader in question feeling a burning hatred instead of my usual, simpering acceptance. This is someone who has everything to gain and nothing else to really lose. I might add onto this in the future.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	5. Kishibe Rohan

**Ay, who else loves Rohan? I know what he's capable of but I want to see him head over heels for someone.**

**Pairing: Kishibe Rohan/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

Having a wife was a great inspiration for his manga, Rohan decided one day. To have someone love you so unconditionally was an aspect of life that he never really thought would happen to him. When he first met you, there was a spark of life that he needed to write down for his manga. You looked so happy and carefree, laughing under the awning of a cafe with your friends. He captured you then and there in pencil and paper; though, that wasn't enough for him really. He needed to see your life story to see if there was anything worth writing about.

Your face peering back up at him from the notepad was bleak in comparison to the real thing.

Drawing you was one thing, but talking to you had been an entirely different thing. Rohan had met you again, this time bumping into you on the streets of Morioh and accidentally making you spill your coffee all over yourself. You had been so kind and Rohan had fallen for that as he helped you up and fussed over the state of your clothing. He hadn't meant to ruin the first real introduction between the two of you, and offered to pay for any dry cleaning.

But you laughed it off, saying you weren't that fond of that dress and only wore it to make your mother happy. Every little subtle nuance was noticed by Rohan; how you leaned on your right foot more than your left, how your lips were full, and how your eyes sparkled. He even noticed the pesky little ring you had on your ring finger, a gorgeous golden band with a small diamond on it.

He scoffed silently, he could definitely do better than that measly little thing. But he gave you an award winning smile and then used his Stand on you. Your flesh peeled away like pages in a book and before you could notice he grabbed a page and tore it out. Writing in you that you wouldn't remember him using his Stand on you and that you would come visit him at his house, before ending Heaven's Door's ability. Just to be safe.

You walked away a little bit lighter, and Rohan walked away with something rather precious.

He had studied that one page diligently, finding out that you were married to a banker and was a happy stay at home wife. You had friends around your neighborhood and also enjoyed reading. You wanted a child, but your husband would rather not start a family at the moment. Causing some resentment that he could definitely work with, but you married him out of high school thinking that he would still be the same sweetheart you met. He wasn't and it was disappointing; you wanted something more, but was content with what you were given.

And he, Kishibe Rohan, could fix all of that for you and more.

So when you showed up to his house he had been overjoyed, you were confused as to why you had shown up at his house and Rohan had played it off. Claiming that he had felt bad about bumping into you and ruining your clothes, so he would take you shopping to get some to replace your stained ones. You were skeptical but nodded nonetheless and he waited for you to turn back around to leave again.

Heaven's Door was enraptured by you as well, Rohan found out, and even when he had turned you back into your life's story the Stand ran a hand over your pages in awe. Bright eyes traced your form and Rohan had his Stand write in resentment for your current husband and the seeds of an attraction in Rohan himself. As an afterthought he wrote in where you remembered agreeing to letting Rohan buy you a whole new wardrobe.

You blinked in confusion as the pages turned back to your normal body and smiled at Rohan; he smiled back after seeing a small blush on your face. He led you to Kame Yu and let you pick out styles of clothing and offered his assistance in helping you find a style that best fit your personality. Rohan was more than happy to spend large amounts of money on you and when you protested such spending, he merely said, "I have more money than I know what to do with. So don't worry about it."

You went home with your two arms loaded down with bags and a promise to see Rohan again later.

Rohan went home with another page held tightly in his hands and a promise of having you one day. A plan forming in his head as he read your life story, about the struggles of maintaining a high grade to meet your parents' expectations and how you did everything in your power to stay attractive enough to keep the man you would call husband from leaving you. You thought that if you did what he wanted, your high school sweetheart would still be the same person that you had fallen in love with. And you were disappointed to see that he wasn't really, and Rohan gasped in excitement when he read how you thought your husband couldn't compare to Rohan's kindness. He smiled to himself, it would be easy keeping you all to himself.

Though not everything would go smoothly as Rohan would have wanted.

The next day you went back to his house with ripped clothes and a bloodied face; it made his insides twist. If anyone was going to hurt you it would be him, and not some low life ingrate! He soothed the inferno in his stomach as he helped you inside and listened to your plight. He listened to how your husband had gotten mad when you came home with bags of designer clothes, and started yelling at you. Thinking that you had spent all of your money buying stuff for you instead of using that to pay the bills, he hit you. Struck you down in the home that you had shared with him for the last couple of years.

Never before had you thought of your husband being the violent type, but he beat you within an inch of your life and ripped up the clothes that Rohan had bought for you in front of you. You didn't sleep that night out of feat that your husband could hurt you even more.

Rohan had held you and wiped away your tears before telling you to go wash up and that he would make sure that your husband wouldn't come after you. He had hoped that there would be time for him to prepare a plan to really hurt your husband, but cursed when a pounding on the door resounded while you were patching yourself up. Rohan and Heaven's Door were ready for the man, the filthy pig you called husband, he opened the door and let your husband in.

Heaven's Door writing in your husband that he would stay still.

Rohan with a small carving knife held the blade under your husband's eye teasingly.

To this day you vaguely remember the story of how you had ran to your friend, now husband, Rohan for help, and how your husband followed you. He wanted to see if you were cheating on him, and how he flew into a rage when Rohan opened the door. You remembered a little about a struggle and how Rohan had been beaten and how he and your husband fought. Rohan defending himself and your husband attacking to kill.

You remembered the small way that Rohan had grabbed a wood carving knife and stabbed your husband with it through the eye before calling the police for help.

It was all you remembered about that faithful day, but when you tried to recall it you would see an afterimage burned it your brain. One of Rohan with wide, demented eyes almost lovingly push the sharp point of his knife into your husband's eye and rotating it. The pressure was gradual and it was a painful way to die, you were sure of it, by the way your husband writhed and screamed before falling silent.

Another afterimage you would sometimes see is how Rohan beat himself and messed up his own home as you stood shell shocked on the banister of the second floor. Then you would see another image of him making his way to you with that crazed look in his eye and muttering, "Gotta fix this, gotta fix this." But they were fleeting moments, ones that you and the hospital staff had written off as shock. You remembered seeing your skin peel away like paper and how Rohan wrote frantically in the pages, but those were nightmares that would wake you from a dead sleep.

All you remembered was how the kind mangaka you met one faithful day would be the one to save you from your jealous husband, and then woo you in the aftermath by writing a love arc in Pink Dark Boy that resembled how the two of you got together.

But what you remembered was different then what Rohan remembered, because he would dutifully write out any sort of memory of that day. Instead being content with the fact that Pink Dark Boy was even more successful with the newest story arc and the fact that he had a beautiful wife to draw inspiration from.

Rohan was very pleased that having a wife had done wonders for him, and he would rather see you die then to ever leave him. Though its not like you could really, because if he were to use Heaven's Door on you again he would see written in big bold kanji.

**Y/N will never, _EVER_, leave Kishibe Rohan.**

And so you never did.

Because you never really had a choice.

* * *

**Why are so many of these characters just so lovable? I really enjoy Kishibe Rohan so it made me happy to write a Yandere one-shot about him.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	6. Bruno Bucciarati

**So I just got into Part 5 AND OMFG I LOVE BUCCIARATI! He is my favorite character so far for Vento Aureo.**

**Pairing: Bruno Bucciarati/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

Bruno Bucciarati was married, and this was not common knowledge. Only his most trusted friends knew of his little wife and even then they never really got to see Bruno's wife. To others, Bruno's wife was just a rumor; one that reminded people about Polpo's treasure. And there was a reason for that.

When you first met Bruno Bucciarati, you never knew that such a kind man could hold such dark desire within him. However, two and a half years into a marriage with the man, you could know see him for all that he was. The black haired man didn't necessarily like sharing his things and you were no exception. So when the two of you began dating he managed to use Passione's connections to wipe all traces of you from the system.

It got worse after you married.

He managed to create a persona for you, and fabricated a way to alert him if anyone tried to find you by your maiden name. Then he would eliminate the person that tried to find you; be it a family member or old school friend. Bruno would not share you with anyone, not even the mere knowledge of you would be shared with anyone else. To all of Italy, there has only ever been a Mrs. Bucciarati, married to one Bruno Bucciarati.

To Bruno, the life the two of you led was perfect the way it was.

"Cara? I'm home!" Bruno called, after a long day of working with Giorno. He took of his shoes and placed them next to the door as small clinking noises got closer to him. The capo looked up with a smile as you walked into the room, the chain around your ankle dragged against the carpet and your stomach protruded from your frame. Your blank eyes met his and you offered a small smile as the capo reached for you. "How have you and the baby been, cara?" he asked as he rubbed your stomach lightly.

"Good," you replied.

Bruno's blue eyes darkened a bit at the short answer and you gulped before continuing your statement, "We're good, the baby has been moving a lot today."

Your husband's dark eyes lightened at the mention of the baby and he smiled lightly at you. "That's good princessa, now what is for dinner?" Bruno gave you a peck on the cheek before heading for the kitchen. From then on the night was like a deadly dance; Bruno watched your every move and you did your best to cater to his whims. If you made one mistake then the capo would use his stand on you.

One wrong word would have Sticky Fingers zipping your mouth shut. If you dropped something then he would unzip your arm from your body. Bruno would only give back your body parts if you proved that you deserved them.

Tonight you were quite pleased with yourself because there was no cause for Bruno to get mad at you; in fact he was content to have you sit on the couch with his head next to your stomach. He was more than happy to listen to the sluggish movements of your child moving around in the womb. You ran your fingers lightly in his hair and Bruno relaxed; any tension he held during the day was slowly draining away.

You shifted your legs a little under Bruno's head as you felt the baby kicking away at you and Bruno laughed, "They are being rather active today aren't they cara?" You hummed in agreement as Bruno pressed his hand against an area of your stomach where the baby had been pressed against.

"Only a couple more weeks until we get to meet them," you smiled down at Bruno.

Bruno looked thoughtful as he rubbed your stomach lightly, causing you to pause. A small pinprick of fear coursed through your body as you watched Bruno's face contort in a dark expression. "Br-Bruno? Is something wrong?" you asked with a wary smile.

"Nothing that you need to worry about cara," Bruno reassured you as he rubbed your stomach, "Nothing at all."

But that could literally mean anything where you were concerned, and you needed to read between the lines in order to gauge what would be your next action. Because the wrong one could mean that Bruno would use Sticky Fingers to remove a limb or two.

You swallowed lightly and with a trembling hand ran your fingers through Bruno's hair again, "You know you can always count on me amore. I'm here for you." Your words were honeyed and you hoped that his mood would ease up a bit.

Your husband sighed as he nuzzled into your touch before saying, "Well cara, if you insist." Bruno moved slightly so that he would be facing the ceiling instead of your stomach. He hummed a bit and let himself think of what he was going to say; causing your heart rate to increase as he took more and more time on his response. You curled your toes in unease and felt your palms start to get tingly and sweaty.

"People have been looking into your old name again," Bruno started as he watched your face, "Your family has been trying very hard to find you cara. I've tried to warn them over and over again to let it go, but they just won't stop." His blue eyes were dark with anger and envy, "They just don't understand that you are mine." Your face was slack with shock, and you gulped and tried to school your face to not be horrified.

"Wh-Who-" you started and whimpered when he shot you a glare.

Bruno continued as if he never heard you, "Your family had a bunch of private investigators look into you using your maiden name and our name."

"Th-they won't be able to find us will they Bruno?" you asked, doing your best to make it seem like you didn't want your family to find you. The hope you harbored in your heart was stomped down by your desperation to look like you wanted to stay with Bruno. "You won't let them ruin our family right?" you smiled down at him and brought one of Bruno's hands to rest on your stomach where your child was growing.

His eyes brightened with happiness and he nodded, "You and the baby are safe with me, I won't let anything ever happen to you two."

You knew that you were practically signing your death certificate by talking like that, but you would do anything to make it to where he wouldn't hurt you. If you could gain his trust, then your life would be better in the long run. You felt bad for your family, but your need to save yourself and your child outweighed your guilt. Life would be hard for you, but how hard was living in the lap of luxury if you only had to stay with Bruno?

"I love you Bruno."

Bruno smiled, "I love you too cara, you and the baby."

You sighed and let yourself fall into the fake role of being the loving Mrs. Bucciarati. Every time you saw Sticky Fingers hovering around menacingly you steeled your resolve; you knew you had made the right choice. Being Bruno's wife was the price you had to pay in order to not be under suspicion and to not be hurt by Bruno. While polished and outwardly kind, you knew what a possessive and dangerous bastard that Bruno was and that it was the safer bet to just submit to his demented life he built for you.

At least you weren't going to be in on this alone anymore, you thought as you rested a hand on your stomach.

* * *

**Need more Bruno in my life jesus, I love this character so much.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	7. Leone Abbacchio

**Abbacchio is the big tiddy goth gf we all deserve.**

**Pairing: Leone Abbacchio/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

You had met Abbacchio at the lowest point of his life and you had thought that you knew all there was to know about the silver haired man. And you had been wrong.

You couldn't remember how in the world you got to this point of your life; with your ass on the dirty sidewalk as you scrambled back from Abbacchio with a twisted ankle. The ex-police officer watching you with his two toned eyes as he walked towards you, blood on his clothes and in his hair. Behind him was the body of your date, all mangled and bloodied from Abbacchio's fists.

Naples was quiet and empty for once, and Abbacchio seemed to take advantage of that fact.

Well, thinking back on it you did remember how you ended up in such a position. You just couldn't understand how it all came to this.

You met Abbacchio when he was an alcoholic, and you were a part of Bruno Bucciarati's squad. When the black haired man introduced you to Abbacchio, you had been scared initially of the gruff and angry man. But, you noticed the pain in his dual colored eyes and wanted to help see the light in them again; so you helped Abbacchio get sober. The silver haired man had cursed at you and tried to run you off with Moody Blues, but you were there when he relapsed and drank himself into a stupor. You pulled his hair back when he vomited up the alcohol he drank.

And he never forgot that.

He seemed to warm up to you quickly after all the pains of getting him sober were over, and by warmed up it was more of a truce. He had other fish to fry and you were less annoying than Pannacotta Fugo and Narancia Ghirga were. In fact, when those two joined Bucciarati's gang Abbacchio seemed to gravitate more towards you and Bucciarati then the new guys.

Abbacchio often sat next to you in Libeccio and let you listen to his music, and gave you the last slice of cake more often then not. You and him worked better in a two man team when out on missions, with his Moody Blues and your Shinedown you felt like you could do anything. Shinedown was a fighting Stand, suited for close combat, and a dull pink color with spikes on its gloves and feet. He was more recon and you were more action.

Then Guido Mista joined the group and Abbacchio got even closer to you; and snapped at Mista if he said anything Abbacchio didn't want to hear. He would go out of his way to block you away from the gunslinger. He decided to get together with you and make things official; you were his girlfriend and he was your boyfriend. End of story.

It all came to a head when Giorno Giovanna joined and you were kind to him. You saw a bit of dullness in his eyes and wanted to help the teen like you had once helped Abbacchio; but you were pleasantly surprised when Giorno turned out to be a blaze of life with a dream and goal to accomplish. But Abbacchio didn't like the teen and tried to keep you away from him.

"Why do you hate him so much Leo? He's just a kid," you asked one day.

Abbacchio grunted, "There's just something about him that I don't like."

"Aww are you jealous of the time I spend with him?" you teased, "Don't worry Leo! I love you too!"

The silver haired man blushed furiously and yelled at you to not be so damn sappy, but he gave you a smile regardless and you knew he felt the same way.

But Abbacchio's protectiveness got worse and worse after Bucciarati became a capo, and when the group decided to betray Passione he was getting overbearing. With the death of Bucciarati and Narancia, and the ascension of Giorno as Don, Abbacchio asked permission to keep you safe. Something that Giorno agreed to; because to the teen, he wanted to keep the group of ragtag Stand users Bucciarati gathered alive and well, well at least what was left of them.

You splintered under the pressures of being a high rank in Passione and asked to retire out within a year of the takeover; Giorno agreed and set up a new life for you and Abbacchio. But you didn't want Abbacchio anymore, he changed from the man you knew him to be; you wanted out, but you wanted to be alone. Giorno was hesitant but allowed it anyway.

The day you left Passione was also the day you broke up with Leone Abbacchio.

It had taken time to settle into society again; Shinedown becoming something you rarely used anymore, and you delighted in the absolute boring days of your new life. You went shopping for food every week, made new friends, and got a job at a bakery. After seven months of being out of Passione, you decided to begin dating again.

That's how you got to where you were know.

You were supposed to have a date with a cute accountant at a nice bar; you dressed up for the occasion. You wore tall white heels to go along with the tight fitting gold dress you had on. That was your first mistake. The second one was getting complacent and your were taken off guard when your date was no longer by your side. Instead he was on the ground with Abbacchio above him; the faint outline of Moody Blues's arm was shining in the low light of the night.

"Shinedown!" you called out, but your Stand was slower now that you lived a peaceful life. Abbacchio was able to sidestep your feeble punch and ram Moody Blues's leg into your Stand's ankle. You were down on your ass in the filthy streets, your Stand had retreated back into you. Abbacchio stomped cruelly on your date's neck and you flinched at the loud cracking noise you heard.

You tried to stand up, but your ankle was all mangled and twisted from where Moody Blues had hit Shinedown. All you could do was try to scoot away from Abbacchio as he got closer to you.

"Ahh, cara, don't worry about him. I won't let him hurt you anymore," Abbacchio cooed as he bent down and reached out for you. You flinched away from the man you once loved and called on Shinedown again. The pink Stand appearing briefly before Moody Blues kneed your Stand in the face; you howled in pain and held your now broken nose. The silver haired goth looked concerned, "See how much he hurt you? I told Giovanna that it was too dangerous for you to be on your own, you need me around to keep you safe."

"Wha? Leone, why are you doing this?" you asked with a nasally voice.

Abbacchio looked confused, "What do you mean cara? Your date was beating you and I saved you. Isn't that right?" He smiled as he gripped your neck in a bruising grasp and you choked. "I saved you from being strangled to death, even that bastard Giovanna will understand why I have to bring you back into Passione's protection."

You clawed uselessly at his arms and as the black creeping up in your vision took over you heard him say, "At least, that's what I'll tell Mista and Don Giovanna." He reached down with a smile and picked you up, a wicked gleam in his two colored eyes. But you didn't see it because you were unconscious.

When you woke up you were in a well lit room, your throat was sore and was wrapped in a bandage and your nose had been set at some point. There was a small bandage wrapped around your ankle, instead of a cast it needed, someone just wrapped it for the meantime. You were hurting all over, and you whimpered when you moved your ankle and it radiated pain through your body. "Where?" you whispered to yourself and flinched when a shadow crossed over your face. Your heart sank when you saw Abbacchio standing there with a tray balanced on one hand.

"Your awake! Good I brought you some breakfast cara," Abbacchio smiled kindly at you as he set the tray down on the nightstand next to him. Moody Blues appeared to help you sit up and you grimaced at the feeling of your ankle dragging across the sheets, sending little joints of pain. He lay the tray on the bedding next to you but you didn't touch the food at all.

His eyes darkened, "Don't make me feed you cara, after all that you went through last night you need to eat so you can regain your health."

You glared, "Cut the shit Abbacchio! Why are you doing this?"

The silver haired man leaned over and rested his hand on your ankle, his fingers digging painfully into your body and causing you to cry out with pain. "Because I, love, you!" and with each word Abbacchio gripped your ankle even tighter, "All I ever wanted was you! I will always want you! Just like you will always love me." He released your ankle with a rough flick of his wrist and you curled into yourself.

You sniffled and his gaze softened; Abbacchio leaned down to give you a kiss on the lips.

"But I do have some good news," he said as he used Moody Blues to make you sit up again, "Giovanna gave me this safe house for your recovery, and when you're all better its going to be like the good days. Just you and me."

Moody Blues raised a spoon full of oatmeal to your mouth and you ate it, much to Abbacchio's delight.

It was ironic really, you had met Abbacchio at the lowest point of his life; only for you to understand that he had now become the lowest point of yours. But for Abbacchio, his blackened heart swelled with love and he was grateful for you.

Because you were the only reason he was still alive.

* * *

**Abbacchio is really cool and I'm so mad because they DID HIM SO DIRTY! HE DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THAT!**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	8. Giorno Giovanna

**Giorno time boys! He's gonna be the Don of Passione in this so hes gonna be older than he is in part 5.**

**Pairing: Giorno Giovanna/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventures belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

Giorno Giovanna was the youngest Don in Italy, but at age twenty-two he was ready to find someone to spend the rest of his life with. While he had his dear friends Trish and Mista with him, there was something in him that twisted his mind in want. He craved for that familial connect he had been deprived of his entire childhood, or rather his entire life, and he wished for a wife and child to dote on. Giorno wanted to shower his family with everything they could possibly ask, and anything that they wanted.

But the women he had at his disposal were less than ideal.

The women brought before him in his office were all shallow women, turning their noses up at Mista for his fashion choices and determining Trish to be a rival for the title of Lady Giovanna. They all reminded him of a beautiful Japanese woman, who despite her beauty happened to be the ugliest person that Giorno Giovanna had ever encountered. Every single woman that traipsed through his office door reminded him of his cruel and fickle mother.

So he had Mista dispose of their bodies after the women had shown their true colors. Giorno knew that none of those women were capable of being a kind hearted mother and loving wife, so he branched his scope outwards. Instead of the elite women in Italy, he focused on the passersby in the streets of Napoli. Sometimes he would see women who smiled broadly at friends only to gossip behind their backs or women who were devoted to their work.

None were striking him as women worthy of being the wife of Giorno Giovanna, none of them were capable of being the mother of his children.

On his days off Giorno had taken to roaming the streets of Napoli and visiting little cafes and restaurants with both Trish and Mista, sometimes Fugo trailed along but more often then not he stayed behind to do paperwork for Giorno. It was on one of these days that Giorno happened across a cute little coffee shop and walked in with Trish and Mista chatting about the latest of Italian fashion.

You had worked for years in that little shop; working by day and studying art history at night. Not once had you ever stood out as anything other than a sweet young lady with a gorgeous personality. When nearby school children or moody teens walked in you would always strike up a conversation with them, and if the day was nearing the end then you would gift hungry children the baked items that remained not purchased. They were going to be thrown away anyways, so you never thought anything of it.

On that day that Giorno Giovanna walked into the shop, you were cleaning the counters and equipment while basically preparing to close the shop for the day. You swung around with a dirty dish towel in your hands and greeted the trio happily and with a smile. You explained that the shop was beginning to close but recommended a fabulous little pizzeria down the way in case they all decided to leave.

But Giorno merely leaned against the counter and ordered a small pot of tea to share with his friends. A glint in his eyes that you were unaware of, but both Trish and Mista saw it and grinned widely at each other. They both knew that the blonde Don was beginning to see if you were worth his time.

You told the trio to sit anywhere they would like and just got the tea to start brewing when the door swung open. Your heart sank when you saw one of the little neighborhood children, Tiramisu was her name, crying loudly as her brother Cannoli tried to hush the little girl.

"Ahh, Tira! Noli! Are you two okay?" you bustled around the counter and knelt down to wipe at the girl's face as she sobbed against her older brother's leg. "What happened? Was it your mother again? Do you two need me to bring you home for the night? I told Amaretto that if she keeps it up I would-" but Cannoli shook his head.

"No it wasn't Mama, she's been...better about drinking near Tiramisu. Tira's been getting bullied by the other kids in her class," Cannoli explained.

You let out a sigh of relief as Tiramisu's crying began to slow down, "You two go sit down and I bring by some treats, you're in for a treat there is some zeppole that didn't sell today. Just don't tell the boss okay?" You winked at Tiramisu and she gave a small nod and gave you a big hug before dragging her brother to a window seat near where Giorno had chosen to sit.

When the tea pot was near whistling you removed it from the heat and gathered three cups and saucers along with a small strawberry cake cut into five slices. You balanced all the items on a tray held with one hand and easily made your way over to the mafia members.

"Sorry about that, those kids have it a bit rough but let me know if they are bothering you. Tiramisu gets a little loud sometimes without meaning too," you said as you placed the tea and cups down on the table, "And a little treat, I made it a couple hours ago but everyone was in the mood for chocolate today. Not a strawberry kind of day I guess." With a flourish you set the cake down in front of the friends and held the tray under an arm as you looked on at the group, "Anything else I can get for you? If not I'll be back with silverware in just a moment."

As you left Giorno turned to Trish and Mista with a smile on his face, and Trish gasped excitedly.

"Do you think she might be the one you've been looking for?" the pink haired woman nearly bounced in her seat as Mista inspected the cake that had been set in front of them.

"She doesn't seem to bad, she even cut the cake into five instead of four," the gunslinger leaned back in his chair as Giorno began to serve the tea. "And if it tastes as good as it looks then she's definitely a keeper."

The Don hummed, "You never know Mista, I think she has shown more care and humanity in the last ten minutes then those other women had in their entire lives. She is perfect."

Trish laughed and bumped Giorno with her elbow, "You can say that again."

"I don't care to repeat myself and you know this Trish."

The small group was relaxed and talking quietly when you came back with silverware for their cakes and a small pot of sugar as well. You didn't say much other than for them to enjoy before you served the children a heaping plate of fried dough covered in confectioner's sugar. You ruffled Cannoli's short hair and gave Tiramisu a peck on the top of her head before you disappeared into the back of the shop.

Mista stretched and sent out one of the Sex Pistols to go see what you were doing as Gold Experience Requiem materialized next to Giorno and served the strawberry cake. The Requiem Stand seemed to hum its agreement as Giorno took a bit of the cake and looked over to where you had gone off to with wide eyes. Its agreement was all that Giorno needed to cement the idea that you were the one to be with him for the rest of his life.

His subordinates both smiled contentedly as Giorno began to open up and engage conversation with them about the arrangements that needed to take place for it all to be absolutely perfect. What precautions needed to take place and which safe house should be prepped for your arrival, and if there were any doubts about the kind of person you were all they needed to do was look at little Tiramisu eating with her brother at no cost.

The trio left and paid a generous tip that came along with the fee of their food with a plan in place.

Trish would go to fertility doctors and set up appointments for you and Giorno as well as get in contact with her designer friends for wedding outfits.

Mista would create a team for retrieval and another for protection, along with being the one to personally clean out and vet entire squads of Stand users to be a part of your guard.

While Giorno himself sat in his office and sighed dreamily, already thinking about how gorgeous you would look with his ring on your finger and his child in your arms.

Later that night you awoke in a room that wasn't yours with a leg chained to a bed post; a gorgeous ring sat on your finger and Giorno was sitting next to your bed. You barely recognized him in the low light of the room, but before you could as what was happening he spoke. His words law.

"I am Don Giorno Giovanna, leader of Passione, and you are going to be my wife. It is nice to meet you."

And so began your life, molded and shaped by Giorno to be the perfect family. The one he had been missing for his entire life.

It's a shame that you didn't take well to it at first, but after years of marriage you would settle into your inevitable reality. But for now, there were plans to go through with and a wedding to hold.

Giorno was glad he found you.

* * *

**I'm leaving this one a little more open ended with how the reader feels about all this. This is a more Giorno centric idea.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	9. Adult Kujo Jotaro

**Okay so another Jotaro! I love Jotaro as a character so I kinda want to do some more of him in the future.**

**Pairing: Kujo Jotaro/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

Your husband was a globetrotter, a spirit that flowed freely in the wind, while you were more rooted to one spot and unyielding like a tree. But like the wind, when strong enough, your husband tore through your life and uprooted you. After your brief time dating, you saw what kind of man he was underneath his stoic facade. He was a fiercely protective man and extremely jealous.

Jotaro Kujo was used to getting what he wanted, even if he had to fight for it.

You could see his 'Stand', a terrifying thing he called Star Platinum and it had a protective streak just like its user. And after you 'married' Jotaro, happily or not, and gave birth to your precious daughter Jolyne, you found your family spending less and less time in your home in Florida. Both Jotaro and Jolyne had a love of marine life, and while you were wary of Jotaro you found it was hard to deny your daughter anything.

The little girl was in love with her strong and protective father, and he thought she was the second best thing he had ever seen in his life. The first best thing being you all those years ago in the university's library with your oily hair in a messy bun and wearing sweats. Your nose stuck in your biology notes and two empty coffee cups next to you, and he had been besotted with you since. Your once bright future reduced to being a wife that traveled with her husband and child around the world as her husband worked. Seeing as Jotaro was loathed to leave you and Jolyne all alone in Florida without him there to protect you two.

On this day, you were stretched out on a beach lounging chair as you watched Jolyne get lathered in environmentally friendly sun screen; the seven year old ready to hunt starfishes with her father and armed with her ocean themed swimsuit and a small blue pail. Jotaro was in a wet suit and snorkeling gear, and Star Platinum was out and settled in the air next to you.

To discourage you from leaving.

You scoffed with disdain, as if you could, you were in a nice one piece that Jotaro picked out and a large brimmed hat. Star Platinum was crazy strong and you were afraid of the Stand's powers, seeing as you had been on the receiving end of it. You remembered that day quite well actually, how could you not, your 'loving' husband had used Star Platinum to break both of your legs.

It was like yesterday that you decided to take Jolyne and run, you planned on staying in a homeless shelter before calling to your parents to come get you the next day. Jolyne was just a one year old baby when you tried to run for the first and last time. You had shushed the crying girl as you gathered all her baby essentials into an overnight bag and only had time to gather a small change of clothes for you before deciding to leave home. Jotaro had been out to buy groceries and could come back at any time making you hurried.

"Don't cry JoJo, Mama's here, Mama's got you baby girl."

But Jolyne had always been more of a Daddy's girl and would cry herself to sleep. You cursed under your breath as you took what little money you had and left with Jolyne safely strapped to you chest and all of your stuff on your back. For that first hour you were hopeful of your escape from hell, Jolyne had cried herself to sleep and with you walking two miles to a bus stop.

You knew that at anytime Jotaro could find you, but you had to try. You were done with being scared of Jotaro, of having to ask for money, of being treated like a possession and not a person. He was obsessed with you and scared off all of your friends and beat up anyone looking to date you in college. Jotaro was not above intimidating you as well, but he always acted sorry after and tried to make up for his behavior. Then after you married he had made you dependent on him for everything, he had access to the bank accounts and credit cards, not you. Never you.

Hell, you had to ask for permission to call your parents! You didn't want Jolyne growing up in that situation!

Jolyne snuffled in her sleep and you smiled at your baby girl; she took after her father in so many ways, and you hoped to curb this kind of behavior from her as she grew. Her bright blue eyes and sleek black hair were all from Jotaro as well as the star shaped birthmark on her left shoulder, similar to Jotaro's own birthmark. "Don't worry baby, your grandma and grandpa would love to meet you. I'll take care of you," you promised your daughter.

Out of the corner of your eye you thought you saw a flash of purple, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. You stiffened at the thought that Star Platinum could be around, but shook your head. You didn't see either Jotaro with his signature white coat or Star Platinum's vibrant body color. You allowed yourself to relax for a split second and wrapped your arms around Jolyne, but you didn't feel her weight and warmth anymore.

"JoJo? Baby!" you screamed out as you jumped to your feet.

You were starting to freak out, and shook, "Jolyne?! Baby, where are you!?"

It was this moment you wished you had manifested a Stand, because one moment you were standing upright outside that bus stop and the next you were looking up into bright blue eyes. Those same eyes were dark with a rage you had never really seen before and you were dazed. A blinding pain stole your breath away and you looked down to see one of your legs broken in a sickening angle.

You looked back up to see Jotaro holding onto Jolyne as the baby slept on, blissfully unaware of what was happening.

You were hyperventilating and tried to struggle to an upright position but Jotaro stomped back onto your broken leg. An inhuman screech filled the air and after it died down you realized that that scream had come from you.

"Did you really think you could just leave me like that? That you could take Jolyne with you?" your husband growled at you. Star Platinum shimmered into existence behind Jotaro and you tried to crawl backwards away from Jotaro. "Don't you know I love you! That I'd do anything for you! AND YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME!"

Your husband ground his shoe into your leg before Star Platinum floated over to grab onto your other leg with both hands.

"No- please" you cried out.

"You don't get to leave me! You don't get to walk away from me- from our love!" and with every word Jotaro yelled Star Platinum's grip got tighter before you felt your leg snap under pressure. In both the upper and lower leg. And you vomited next to you.

Jotaro was covered in a yellow energy as he growled out, "Time has begun to move again."

You dimly wondered where anyone was, why was no one on a normally busy street coming to help? You turned to watch a car with the SPW logo on it pull up next to Jotaro and your husband was careful in strapping Jolyne into the car. "I've found her so call off the search and get Jolyne to the house with a baby sitter, and have someone set up a doctor for Y/N," Jotaro ordered.

He then turned his attention back onto you, and his rage dimmed. You didn't have the energy to struggle against him as he scooped you into his hold and blacked out.

"Ora?" you flinched at Star Platinum's inquiry.

You blinked and shook your head, trying to forget about the old memory, "Yes Star?" The Stand merely pointed over at where Jolyne and Jotaro was standing waiting for you, your baby girl waving you over with a large grin.

"MAMA! MAMA! WE FOUND A FISHIE!" Jolyne screamed as she called out to you.

You smiled in a subdued way and grabbed onto a set of specialized crutches that the SPW Foundation made for you, and you limped your way over to your family. Star Platinum followed you languidly as you made your way over to your daughter, the Stand reached out to stabilize you as you struggled to use the crutches on the sand. Your daughter bounced in place as she thrust the pail in your face and you blinked at the sight of a coral pink starfish in the bucket.

"Daddy says he's gonna study it and use it in his thesisi!"

"Thesis, baby, it's called a thesis," you corrected.

"Yeah that!"

Jotaro hummed as he pushed his gear off of him, and he smiled at the sight of you and Jolyne together. Never mind the fact that you had to use crutches and that your once pretty legs were permanently scarred from the surgery to fix your legs. He was happy that you could never run from him again.

Well, its not like you could run anymore.

* * *

**I love the idea of little Jolyne being a daddy's girl, so I had to write this!**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	10. Higashikata Josuke

**More and more yanderes! God I actually love writing them!**

**Pairing: Higashikata Josuke/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

Higashikata Josuke was a pure love kind of guy.

He loved hard and he loved deeply. It was how his mother had been in her college days; she had loved hard and once in her life. Even after so many years of not seeing the love of her life, Higashikata Tomoko still loved Joseph Joestar more than anything in the world. So it made sense that her son would be just like her.

It shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone, but it was.

You were radiant and beautiful and everything that Josuke had liked in a girl, but on top of all the physical attraction he loved your personality. When you had transferred into the same class as both he and Okuyasu, Josuke had been blown away by you. And after a small period of getting to know you, Josuke fell in love and he would never be the same.

The young teen had went to his mother for advice on asking you out on a date, but she was about as helpful as a rock. Tomoko told him to just go for it, and when Josuke asked Jotaro he yielded the same results. Jotaro's advice was to just take her on a date, without asking, and go from there. And the only reference Josuke had for a romantic relationship was the relationship between Koichi and Yukako, but they seemed happy together. Even though Yukako had kidnapped Koichi, but the main thing was they were happy.

So Josuke had hope, and his mother only wanted to see her beloved child happy so she went along with his plans.

He set out to school on day with Okuyasu, and came back with you asleep in his arms. Tomoko knew better than to ask Josuke had gotten to you, and frowned at the big bump on the back of your head that was growing. "That's a pretty nasty bump, give me a second Josuke and I'll get some ice for her," Tomoko said as Josuke set you on the couch.

Josuke smiled, he didn't need any of that but was happy that his mom wasn't upset or anything with him. She even seemed to like you! He smiled, things were going to plan, so before his mother could come back he used Crazy Diamond to tap the bump on your head. He did feel bad that he hit you hard enough to cause such a huge bump, but it was better to ask for forgiveness then permission.

"Don't worry about it Mom!" he called out.

Now that Josuke healed you all he had to do was wait for you to wake up, there was so many things that he had planned for the two of you to do! Maybe he could take you to the movies, after which you and him would go to Tonio's, and then have a small walk around the neighborhood before he brought you back home. Or he could take you to Kame-Yu, or maybe since he knew you liked Pink Dark Boy he could take you to see Rohan-sensei. But he didn't really like the thought of you meeting Rohan-sensei before you two were dating.

Maybe after you guys were together he would take you to see Rohan-sensei, but not a moment before.

Josuke gasped a little when you started to shift a bit and groaned as you tried to sit up. He reached forward to help you slowly get up, "Hey, hey, easy now. Don't go too fast." When you heard his voice, your eyes opened and you covered them with your eyes, and Josuke had to stop himself from squealing about how cute you were. "Are you okay?" Josuke asked, "Are you hurting anywhere?"

You shifted away from him, and it hurt Josuke a bit but he had to remember that this was a new relationship and it would take time for you to adjust to being close to him.

"Wh-What's going on? Josuke-san, what happened?" you sat up and tried to straighten out your school uniform.

He pouted when he heard you use such a... a formal honorific for his name; instead of the -kun or even just Josuke like he wanted you to use. That hurt a little bit more than he thought it would, but Josuke tried not to let it affect him that much. "Ahh, Y/N-chan! Well I-" he stuttered a bit, all of the sudden blushing and not sure what to say. Even after so long of knowing you, a month in all actuality, Josuke still felt a little nervous about what he wanted to say.

Should he lie? Or tell you the truth?

Whatever, he'll lie, Josuke would do whatever it took to make you love him as much as he loved you!

"I saw you passed out on the way home! So I brought you back to my place until you got better!" he explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

You seemed to take his words as the truth as you scrambled to stand up and bow to him at the waist; something twisted in Josuke at the sight. Such a formal bow was not needed, you never needed to bow to him. You were better than anyone he knew, you didn't have to be so formal with your boyfriend.

"Thank you so much Josuke-san!" you said as you held your hands together.

Josuke grumbled, "Y/N-chan! You don't have to bow, not to me! And call me Josuke, or Josuke-kun!"

You tilted your head, but nodded nonetheless, "O-Okay, Josuke-kun."

The tall teen nearly swayed in his seat when you finally used a familiar honorific with his name. You were so cute and you didn't even know it! Josuke smiled brightly at you and in his happiness, Crazy Diamond appeared at his side. The Stand loomed over you and Josuke gasped when your eyes tracked Crazy Diamond's movements; you had a look of awe on your face as you took in the tall pink and blue Stand.

"Y-You have one too Josuke-kun?" you asked.

"You can see Crazy Diamond? That's so cool! Okuyasu, Koichi, and Yukako all have Stands too, and since you can see him that means you have one too!" Josuke enthused.

How can you get any better? The answer was, you can't, at least that's what Josuke thought until he saw your Stand materialize behind you.

It was petite, half of Josuke's height, and terribly skinny. Though it was so very reflective and cute, it was encased in a shiny armor and carried a small lantern at its side. Inside the ornate lantern a bright light shone and made Josuke want to get closer and closer to the light. The light was so warm and it held the promise of sweet oblivion, but you waved your hand and made the lantern disappear. Along with those feelings of bliss.

"This is Shine Bright, and it makes people have feelings that draw it in, like moth to a flame," you explained as you watched Crazy Diamond pat Shine Bright's head. You could feel the soft pressure on your head and smiled as your Stand poked at the taller Stand.

Josuke smiled at the sight of both of your Stands getting along.

You looked at a clock and gasped at the time, "I'm sorry Josuke-kun, I have to get going! My parents will be so worried if I don't get home soon!"

"Don't worry," Josuke waved, "I'll walk you home! Don't want you passing out again!"

You smiled in thanks and Josuke mapped the way to your house in his head as the two of you walked across Morioh. He would be a bad boyfriend if he didn't know where you lived after all, and when it was time to leave you at the door Josuke stopped.

"Hey! Wanna go to Kame-Yu with me later?" Josuke asked, with hope and stars in his eyes.

Halfway inside your house, you had to stop and turn with a big smile, "Sure! After school tomorrow?" To which he agreed, and you closed your door. Blissfully unaware that if you had refused him, then Josuke wouldn't hesitate to do something drastic. He wouldn't hesitate to use your family or friends against you, hell he wouldn't even hesitate to kill you himself.

Because if he couldn't have you, then no one could.

But by saying yes to Josuke, you avoided an unfortunate fate and saved yourself a lot of pain and misery, because you didn't know any better. You didn't know that Josuke had snuck up on you and bludgeoned you with Crazy Diamond. You didn't know how Josuke had beat up other students at school that looked at you in anyway. You didn't know how Josuke followed you at school and knew all of your routines.

All you knew was that Higashikata Josuke was a loving guy, a pure love kind of guy. And now that you thought of him that way, Josuke would do anything to keep it that way.

Anything.

* * *

**Josuke was actually one of the hardest ones for me to write, with the hardest one being Wamuu. So I hope this one turned out good!**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	11. Guido Mista

**MISTA TIME LETS GO! Yo, Mista has some real fucking potential to be the best yandere, because guy has a fucking stand he can use to watch the reader or person. HE GOT A FUCKING GUN YALL, THE GUN PLAY IS UP FOR GRABS!**

**Can yall tell I love Mista?**

**Pairing: Guido Mista/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

"M-Mista, I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I-I promise!"

Guido Mista was calmly sitting down at your small kitchen table and methodically cleaning his pistol. He didn't even look up at you once and you whimpered pitifully from where Mista made you kneel at his feet. Not once did your boyfriend acknowledge you and you felt your heart fall to your stomach; you felt sick. You were in so much pain and bit your fist to keep from crying. You were so stupid! You should have known that Mista wasn't a fucking idiot! There was no way he was, he worked with Bucciarati in his squad, he had to be smart to keep up with the people in that squad. But you assumed due to his kind and easy going nature, that he would let his guard down.

But Mista never did, not for a single second.

Earlier in the night he had caught you trying to crawl out of the window of your apartment's bedroom to get to the fire escape. Where you would then run two blocks to where a friend of yours would be waiting to whisk you away, to safety. Away from Mista. Away from the deplorable way Mista had tried to control your life, and how he always claimed that it was for the best. That everything he was doing was for you and your safety.

You had thought Mista was dumb enough to not put one of the Sex Pistols to watch over you because he trusted you. To your horror you heard Number 5 let out a little gasp when you got the window open, and you heard the loud stomps of Mista's footsteps as he ran to the bedroom. To stop you, you assumed. You threw yourself out the window and landed hard on the unforgiving metal of the fire escape.

From there you had little time to get your bearings and started to descend as fast as you could. Your heart was pounding hard in your chest and you basically jumped from the second story in your bid to escape. With your heartbeat roaring in your ears, you had become deaf to the world and didn't hear the earth shattering sound of a single gunshot.

Instead you heard the tell-tale sounds of Mista's Sex Pistols calling out 'YEEHAW', and you felt pain. God it hurt so much that you crumbled to the pavement like a piece of paper. Your left leg was burning, it was a horrid pain that you couldn't even begin to describe. Your vision was blurry with your tears and you thought that you were going to die. You couldn't breathe, you were trying to breathe but you couldn't get a deep enough breath to calm down.

Then you saw Mista's face as he crouched down next to you.

The pain you felt must have done something to your head, because you were afraid of his expression.

Normally he was so expressive, you could tell when he was happy or sad or angry or tired, but when he stared at you all you saw was a blank stare. It reminded you of the dead fish at supermarkets, and that terrified you more than the thought of him shooting you did.

He didn't say a word to you and neither did any of the Sex Pistols. Wordlessly, Mista picked you up and carried you back into your shared apartment. He wrapped the bullet wound, at the position where leg meets ankle, your Achilles Heel you thought miserably, and then set you on the floor next to the kitchen table. Where Mista then pulled up a chair and began to unload and clean his gun.

Leaving you to your current situation.

No matter what you promised, or what you could try to entice him with, Mista kept his composure and kept cleaning his gun. You were left kneeling next to him with the back of your legs still oozing blood, staining the bandages and smearing on the floor. Even when he had finished cleaning and reassembled his gun, Mista didn't say anything to you and kept his gaze averted.

You were in deep trouble.

Why did you even think it was a good idea to even leave? Mista had been so kind and caring despite his overbearing and possessive nature; even when he was tired and snappy from a late night mission he would give you a smile. When you had heard Mista tell you that your friends were all lying to you, you yelled at him, and now you can't help but wonder if he had been right all along. When he went through your phone and social media, rooting around and deleting things, you had been furious at the lack of privacy. When Mista had taken to following you and joining you for outings with your family, you had pushed him away viciously. Telling him to leave you alone. But you forgot he was in the mafia, you forgot that Mista was a gangster with many enemies.

Maybe every little thing that you had been mad at him about was justifiable. Maybe he had done these things for your own good, even though you hadn't known about it.

Though it didn't excuse the fact that he had shot you. Your Mista, your sweet boyfriend, had used his gun, the one he promised to use only to protect you and his friends, and shot you.

It made no sense, because Mista loved you; why would someone that loved you even think of hurting you? How could he ignore you while you were in pain?

You had no idea on how long you had knelt at Mista's feet before you bowed forward, dizzy, and hugged his feet close to you. You ignored the stale smell of his feet and was glad for something to steady you as you lay on the ground.

Even through all that he didn't say a word, but Mista did stare at you.

His silence hurt more than the gunshot wound.

You sniffled pitifully, "Please Mista, it hurts. Make it stop please, make it stop hurting." And you curled up against his feet and legs to try and escape the pain. Hairs on the back of your neck rose in alarm when Mista's hands smoothed the hair around your neck down. They trailed down to grasp at you as his strong arms lifted you up into his lap. Mista still didn't say a word to you, instead choosing to hum softly under his breath.

He cradled you close to his chest, and you realized that even in the haze of anger he had when he shot you, Mista didn't act rough with you. He still held you carefully as he bandaged your leg, and set you down softly. Even after all the pain he caused, Mista still loved you enough to treat you with the kindness that you didn't deserve.

"I'm sorry Mista, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me, please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Mista cut you off with a delicate 'shh'.

Using his arm to maneuver your head to rest in the crook of his neck, Mista let his words wash over you softly.

"Tesoro, I was never mad at you. I got angry in the moment, but after I saw what I done, there was no way I could be mad at you."

Mista smiled as he felt you settle against him, and kissed the crown of your head.

"I just had to calm down, cara, so let's get you fixed up," he whispered as he rose from his seat slowly.

You cried a little as your leg jostled slightly despite Mista moving slowly and he shushed you again.

"Don't worry cara, I'll fix this."

And he would.

"I love you."

And he did.

* * *

**I could go on and on with Mista, but I feel it's best left here.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	12. Diavolo

**Okay I don't think that I've done a proper Jojo villain so here I am. This will be a little confusing because Diavolo is using Doppio at times to do what he wants to do, and they are written as two different people even though they are the same person.**

**This is for you My Hero XIII! Thanks for your love!**

**Pairing: Diavolo/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

He loved you very much, much more than he ever loved Donatella Una.

He cared for you, and opened doors in the world that otherwise would have been forever shut for you. He threatened people that have harmed you or your reputation. And he's killed men and women that lingered around you for too long. With one word your boss had given you a very nice raise with an accompanying promotion. And every cop in the area knew your car's make, model, and color as well as your general description to heart in the event you needed assistance.

From the bottom of his heart Diavolo, _Vinegar Doppio whispered in his mind about how perfect you were for the boss_, loved you and everything about you.

There was an issue though, one that made Diavolo agitated, and it was that you never knew anything about him. You had never met Diavolo, or his faithful Doppio, before in your life. Diavolo was keen on making his identity known to anyone; not even his faithful Doppio had seen him before, _even though the boss is always around to help Doppio when he was in trouble_. He wanted you to know who he was.

Diavolo wanted you to know who your generous benefactor was, but it was too early in the game to allow a soul to know his identity.

So he used Doppio to follow you around and get info on you when you were not in his sights. The pink haired man was good in his observations, and managed to get close to you; even getting as far as securing your trust. Thus opening a potential pathway for Diavolo to come in later, when everything was settled, and have the Boss be able to gain your trust for himself. So he can come in and sweep you off your feet.

The Don of Passione was glad that you had found Doppio to be a good friend to you, and somewhat of a protector in your stead. When he had chased people out of your life, Diavolo would send Doppio in to help you fill in the gaps that your family and friends left.

You adored Doppio, and the henchman would report to his boss that despite his awkwardness around you, you were becoming more and more ready to finally met him. Doppio would call the Boss and tell him how kind you were to him even when he frantically used odd objects to call a person that she didn't know was always there; silently watching and orchestrating behind the scene. You would send Doppio away with leftovers or little odd gifts that you would send.

Each container of Tupperware and every little assorted gift that you would give Doppio found its way to Diavolo's desk.

Sometimes when Doppio was out to the southern Italian regions, away from Milan where you lived, Diavolo would sent La Unita members to watch over you.

You were able to get along with both Squalo and Tiziano, the two men were very stylish and with the funds that Diavolo gave them, to be used by you or for you only, they helped you redo your wardrobe. The couple that would become some of your best friends were part of his elite guard, and you would meet up with his elite guard regularly. Not even knowing that they were of Passione.

Even when Diavolo was stuck dealing with traitors, like La Squadra and Bucciarati's team, he still found time to go see you.

After the planned murder of Trish Una failed initially, he got frustrated and went to Milan. Within hours of getting to Milan he called away Squalo and Tiziano, the two men having been eating dinner with you when they had to leave with a half-assed excuse. By the next day, Pannacota Fugo and Narancia Ghirga had died, but at the cost of both Squalo and Tiziano. Allowing the escape of Bruno Bucciarati, Leone Abbacchio, Giorno Giovanna, and Guido Mista; and after the disaster of Carne's failure to kill them on the way to Sardinia, Diavolo had to call Doppio away from Milan.

Together the two were forced to follow Bucciarati and his men to the island.

You were heartbroken when Doppio was forced to inform you of the deaths of both Squalo and Tiziano; covering their deaths with a fake news story about how they had been mugged in Venice and died during the struggle. You made Doppio promise you that he would stay safe, and Doppio agreed; relaying your words to the Boss as fast as he could. And despite the situation, Diavolo had been pleased.

You cared enough to wish that Doppio, and by extent Diavolo, was safe during their 'business travels'.

In Sardinia, Diavolo lent Doppio help to kill of Risotto Nero, the only surviving member of La Squadra, before turning his attention to his wayward daughter Trish. The members of Bucciarati's team were trying to uncover his identity through the use of his daughter, a sin that Diavolo could not forgive. Without the help of Narancia Ghirga's Aerosmith, it was easy to ambush the team on the beach.

Diavolo felt no remorse for having Doppio take a young child's life, and place, to get close to the group gathered on the beach. He felt no remorse for using both Doppio's Epitaph and his King Crimson together to get the jump on a young Giorno Giovanna as he held Coco Jumbo in his arms. He didn't feel anything when he killed the young boy with the golden dream with a single punch; creating a large hole in the middle of his chest.

He watched as Leone Abbacchio tried to hurry his Moody Blues, not knowing that the boy that just killed Giorno was Diavolo masquerading as Doppio, who took the place of a young child on vacation. The rest of Bucciarati's team was trapped in Coco Jumbo, and Diavolo only felt a small twinge of annoyance as he was forced to crush Coco Jumbo. The turtle kicked uselessly as it died and the key in its back shattered.

Taking with it the lives of Bruno Bucciarati, Guido Mista, and his only child, Trish Una.

Leaving Abbacchio all alone on the shores of Sardinia, helpless with a useless Stand that couldn't fight. The only member left of either La Squadra and Bucciarati's teams just stared brokenly at Diavolo as Doppio retreated to the back of his mind. Diavolo let his hair down and shed the disguise that Doppio had on; his sculpted body and dotted hair finally revealing itself to the world after so long of hiding.

Diavolo took in the sight of Abbacchio with his Stand finally rewinding back enough for a mirror image of Diavolo to look back at him; looking like his entire world had just fallen apart. The ex-police officer had truly shattered after witnessing the death of his only friends, and that's when Diavolo felt a slight bit of remorse.

That look on Abbacchio's face was the same look that you had when Doppio told you about Squalo and Tiziano; and he thought, maybe you would enjoy a new friend. "Come, Leone Abbacchio, you have a new assignment to protect a young woman in Milan," and Leone could do nothing more than walk forward and take Diavolo's hand.

The Don felt happy that he was able to secure a new friend for you and take out the pesky traitors at the same time.

Both men left Sardinia behind, leaving the body of Giorno Giovanna on the ground next to a dead turtle to become one of the most famous unsolved cases of all time.

~.~.~.

You were never any good at meeting people, often being too shy for such a thing. But you didn't know how much your life would change when you saw a young pink haired man struggle to find a working phone. You pitied him, thinking he had some sort of disability, and let him use your phone after seeing him upend a woman's coffee cup to use as a phone.

From there an unlike friendship began.

Vinegar Doppio was a skittish man but there was something about him that drew you closer to him. You stopped pitying him and started to enjoy his company the longer you knew him. It was through him that you met Squalo and Tiziano, and it was through Doppio that you found out about their deaths. Then Doppio had to go on a last minute business trip with his company, and you thought this was the perfect time to mourn with your friends.

But after Doppio had left and you sought out some friends for comfort, you realized that not a single person you knew wanted anything to do with you. You were forced to mourn alone.

Then two days after Doppio left, he returned with his pink hair braided as always and a man behind him. The lilac haired man's eyes were void of anything, and he looked like he was just going with the flow. Not really comprehending what was happening as it happened.

"His name is Leone Abbacchio. Squalo and Tiziano were some of his best friends in high school," Doppio explained as you lead them inside your home, "He's had no time to grieve."

You understood that kind of pain and nodded; over the next couple of months you cared for Abbacchio. Watching the closed off man regain his sense was a treat that helped you through your own grieving. Abbacchio refused to talk about Squalo or Tiziano, which you found weird, and merely walked around your house aimlessly. He stiffened at the sight of Doppio chatting with you at your kitchen table, and would never turn his back to the pink haired man.

He always grumbled when Doppio came to visit.

"Come on Leone, just because Vinegar is a little different doesn't mean you should treat him like this," you chastised one day. Over a year after you first met him in fact.

The lilac haired man scoffed, "If only you knew what kind of a monster he was, then you would know why I treat him as such."

You frowned, "If this is about Squalo and Tiziano then-"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THEM DAMMIT!" he roared, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM! THAT MONSTER IS IN THE MAFIA, JUST LIKE I WAS!"

"Wha-?" you let out a humorless chuckle, "Very funny Leone, but-"

He hit the table's surface and rattled all the dining ware on it, "HE KILLED MY FRIENDS! HE KILLED ALL OF THEM, AND YOU LET HIM INTO YOUR HOUSE EVERY DAY! HE'S THE DAMN DON OF PASSIO-"

It was funny what had happened next, only because you couldn't understand _what _had happened. One moment you were ready to get in a verbal smackdown with your housemate, and the next he was slumped against the wall with a hole in his chest. His dual colored eyes dulled with death and reminded of doll eyes. "Leone?" and time seemed to skip, one second you were staring at Leone Abbacchio's dead body.

The next you were being held in Doppio's arms.

But the person that stared at you with Doppio's face, wasn't Doppio.

He gave turned you around and gave you a small kiss on the lips, and the not-Doppio smiled tenderly at you.

"Hello, my dear, I'm Diavolo, Don of Passione," Diavolo grinned with blood on his face. He ignored your terror as he hugged you close with Doppio's body.

Vinegar Doppio's body felt different from the timid and scrawny man he once was before, and you wondered if the fear that Abbacchio had was justified after all.

Doppio's honey eyes were gone, and wide green eyes scanned your face.

"And I've waited a long time to finally get to meet you."

You tried to get away and a sharp pain in your arm made you look down and stare numbly at the syringe, and you blacked out with a euphoric sigh.

Diavolo finally retired Vinegar Doppio for good, and with Doppio's body he held you close and walked you from your home.

Leaving behind another case that would eventually become cold, before becoming famous in the coming years.

International investigators would later make connections between the murders of Giorno Giovanna and Leone Abbacchio with the disappearance of a young woman from Milan. No one would know that you were kept in luxury, fed with golden spoons, and clothes in silk; kept complacent with drugs.

All while in the lap of Diavolo.

* * *

**Guys I've been getting like flashes of inspiration from nowhere to write Yandere one-shots, so enjoy them while they last because a new semester of college is coming up and I got 18 credit hours to look forward to.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	13. Risotto Nero

**I'm kind of sad at the amount of screen time that Risotto got in Vento Aureo, so he def deserves this.**

**Pairing: Risotto Nero/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

You shuffled around your house in a daze and you rubbed the sleep from your eyes; something wasn't right. You didn't feel safe in your own home anymore and had spent many sleepless nights flinching at the slightest sounds and shadows. None of your friends were certain that there was anything wrong with your house, and thought that you had worked yourself too hard in such little time and were seeing things. They thought that you made everything up but you didn't!

And that feeling persisted for months.

Little by little you felt as though you were hallucinating, thinking that maybe you made it all up. That the muted footsteps in your halls were the product of a tired mind, or that the moving forms in the dark were just all some sort of sick dream. So you bucked up your courage and pressed on with your life, but the way that the lack of sleep was affecting you was starting to show.

Dark circles formed under your eyes and you were fatigued all the time; your work load began to pile up as you fell behind on everything. Bills littered your table, all unpaid, and your fridge was left barren. You were wasting away to nothing all because you were sick with worry that someone or something was watching you. Your friends all tried to tell you that it was all just your imagination, but there was no way you could imagine black sclera and red irises watching you from your window before disappearing into the night.

Like the good friends they were they indulged your fears and stayed with you for about a month. The feeling of being surrounded by people you knew helped you go to sleep at night and keep your health up.

It encouraged you to go out and enjoy the city at times, and while you were out you met a man with horrifying black and red eyes at a small hole in the wall cafe. They reminded you of the demons that plagued you so, but shook your head and remembered what your friends had been telling you for weeks. That what you had seen was all just some fucked up dream and that nothing could harm you.

So you had introduced yourself to the man as he stood next to you waiting for his turn to order. He was intimidating wearing black and white stripped pants and no shirt, but instead he had a long jacket that exposed his tanned and muscled chest/abdomen. He wore his hood over his head that covered most of his white hair and there were little balls hanging from the hems of his hood, spelling out 'Risotto'. Which you learned that was his name after he had introduced himself to you as well, his deep voice scared you a bit but you smiled hesitantly at him when he said, "Risotto Nero, nice to meet you as well."

The two of you stood awkwardly in line together and when it was your turn to order you had turned, ready to offer to pay for Risotto as well only to see that the tall man was gone. A space was left between you and the rest of the line before even that was filled out, as if Risotto had never been there.

When you had gone home after you finished your meal at the cafe, that foreboding feeling you had been feeling for months had returned. And if anything it had felt more repressive than before. You swore up and down that you had seen red eyes staring out at you from thin air to your friends, but they had sighed once more thinking that you were crazy.

But this time none of them had offered to stay with you.

In fact, one of them had accused you of trying to get attention drawn to you, they yelled out about how you always pulled little stunts like this and that if you kept it up then you wouldn't have any friends left. Slowly, one by one, your friends refused to talk to you and had disappeared from your life. Leaving you alone with your misery.

The only thing that kept you from succumbing to your fear was the fact that you were determined not to fall into that depressed spiral once more. You didn't want to burden anyone else that still cared to talk to you with your fears. And so you kept any other accounts of seeing red eyes or creepy figures from any conversation with your loved ones.

On another outing into town, you saw Risotto Nero again and called out to him with a small wave. Maybe all you needed was a good connection with someone to chase away your feelings of being watched, maybe it was all in your brain and you needed to keep your mind off of it.

"Hi! Risotto, right?" you asked as you caught up to the taller man.

Risotto had nodded and you smiled at him, chasing away your instincts telling you to run. You were going to ignore it all, you were just paranoid; at least that's the excuses you tried to tell yourself. "Sorry to bother you, I was going to offer to buy you a cappuccino the other day but you had left. If you're interested I'm still willing to get a cup of coffee with you!" you rushed through your words with a small blush on your face.

Behind Risotto was a group of weirdly dressed men, all staring at you and Risotto with barely concealed snickers.

"It isn't necesarry-" Risotto began, only to get cut off by a purple haired man.

"Di molto! Come on Boss! When a pretty woman asks you out to coffee you go with her! We'll take care of everything on the list don't worry!" he called out with a lewd grin on his face.

Risotto glared at the man, "Melone, don't interrupt me again. I was going to say that it isn't necessary to buy me anything since I'll be the one paying." The last part of his sentence was directed at you before he turned to look at a blue haired man standing near Melone, "Ghiaccio, you and Melone go get the rest of the supplies, everyone one else go home," and before anyone could protest Risotto narrowed his eyes in a challenge, "Now."

You stood there kind of terrified by the power that Risotto wielded over the men, but noticed how they all followed his orders. He then turned back to you and offered his arm, which you silently interlinked your own arm with.

Deciding that Risotto was strong and intimidating you made a choice, thinking that someone as intimidating as Risotto could scare away anything you steeled your resolve. Despite how scary he was, you knew he was the only choice you had in feeling safe. He didn't seem like the type of person to take things lightly or push away concerns, so he could help you.

"If you didn't want to get some coffee you didn't have to come with me," you murmured.

Risotto was silent for a moment as the two of you walked arm in arm before stating, "Speak up, and when you do, speak your mind. It is no trouble for me to go with you." He looked down and gave you a small smile, "Besides, like he said, when a pretty woman asks you to get coffee with her you go get coffee with her."

For the first time in what seemed like years, you felt warm and safe as you walked with Risotto. You returned his smile and began to lightly chat about yourself.

For the first time in actual years, Risotto felt as though things were finally looking up for him. When he first saw you months ago, he felt something inside his hardened heart shift and from that first look he craved you like an alcoholic craved alcohol. Risotto couldn't help but to follow you around during the nights, invisible, and he watched you as you danced to music alone. He watched you as you laughed while talking on the phone, and he watched as you slept safe in a mountain of blankets.

Sometimes to let you know that he was there, watching over you and keeping you safe, he would let his eyes be seen by you. He watched as you got more and more paranoid and stayed around to make sure that there was nothing to hurt you. When your friends moved in with you, Risotto was forced to keep to the shadows and eventually had to pull away from you for a short time.

So he was pleased when he bumped into you at a cafe, and disappeared shortly after introducing himself to you. Risotto regretted leaving you behind but he had more pressing matters to deal with to ensure he had time to spend with you for the next time he bumped into you. He enjoyed how when you next saw him, that you gathered your courage and asked him out on a date, and knew that you were the right choice for him.

You, being so scared of being alone, had sought him out because somewhere deep inside you, you knew that Risotto would protect you. It made Risotto happy to know that he was the sole person that you felt safe around, and that you were no longer hanging around those pesky things you called 'friends'. He also didn't have to go out of his way to tack down and kill each and everyone of the friends you used to keep.

Risotto drew you into his embrace and his black and red eyes closed for a second, letting him bask in the fact that you were safe with him.

There was no need to ... 'educate' you to being obedient because you were already perfect. You were already looking to him for help as you should be.

Risotto was content, and for as long as he was content then you would be truly safe; although it wasn't like you knew that.

You were just grateful to find someone that you hoped would keep you safe, you hoped that he was someone that would believe you. And maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't be paranoid anymore and the sight of black and red eyes would be comforting instead of terrifying.

* * *

**Not too yandere like this time, but still some stalking on Risotto's part. Which I think befits him because he seems like the type to wait in the shadows and work out plans before executing the plans. **

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	14. Jonathan Joestar

**Jonathan is such a precious boi! **

**Pairing: Jonathan Joestar/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

You had always thought that Jonathan Joestar was a peculiar little boy from when you first met him at a ball being hosted at the Joestar Mansion by George Joestar. He had been obsessed with proving that he was the perfect little gentleman that his father had raised him to be. You were forced to introduce yourself to both George and Jonathan by your parents when your family had first arrived and from that moment in time your mother had been gushing about how smitten Jonathan was with you.

When you first curtsied to the blue haired boy in your elegant child size ball gown, the other child had stepped forward to take your hand and plant a small kiss on the back of it instead of bowing back to you and introducing himself as he should have. Your father and mother had been pleased with how taken Jonathan was with you and allowed Jonathan to take you on a tour of the manor when he offered to do so; petitioning George for permission to show you to the library and the rest of the manor. George had merely smiled and nodded at his only child.

You tried to protest, wanting to stay with your parents, but they shooed you away as they went to go socialize with other members of England's aristocracy. So you had to put up with Jonathan for the whole night. With him opening doors for you, hauling you around with an arm around your waist, and scaring off any other noble children that wanted to get away from their parents as well. He insisted on them staying away because you didn't allow them to be in your presence and with him being the gentleman he was, or at least that was what he had told himself.

In actuality you were dismayed to see the other children be scared off by Jonathan, you had hoped that you could excuse yourself from his presence by walking off with someone else but he clung to your side the entire night. When the night was over you were excited to get in the carriage and leave while Jonathan looked like he was on the edge of tears. He didn't want you to leave with your parents and begged his father to extend an invitation to your family for a luncheon.

Your father thought that was a good idea so he could talk to George about some business proposals, and your mother was enamored with the idea of you getting to spend more time with Jonathan. She believed that there was a chance of allowing both you and Jonathan to establish some kind of relationship. Being close to the Joestar family would be beneficial to both of your parents in the long run and they were thrilled when George official extended an long standing invitation to do a lunch every single Saturday.

To which Jonathan was ecstatic and was more lenient in letting go of you when he finally got what he wanted with his father's permission. You had wiped at your sleeves angrily, trying to wipe off the fact that Jonathan clung to you there and stomped angrily over to your mother. You hid slightly behind her away from Jonathan's eyes, and you had noticed that his bright blue eyes were darkened as he watched you and your family begin to leave.

As you mother smiled and chatted with you about how happy she was that you had gotten Jonathan's attention, and it was with a sinking feeling as you looked out of the carriage window to see Jonathan still standing there watching your family leave that you understood how bad it was to have his attention.

You hated how right you were.

After that first luncheon at the Joestar mansion, Jonathan got bolder and bolder with you. Announcing to you when the adults left you both alone, that one day you would be his wife and the two of you would live happily ever after. He would try and hold your hand, even going as far to pull you into his side when he sat next to you on a settee in the library one day.

You were upset and dismayed that nothing you did would ever dissuade Jonathan, and it continued like this for a year until a boy arrived at the Joestar Mansion.

You remembered that day clearly, being it one of the days that your parents had left you to the Joestars while they traveled to London for a day trip and Jonathan was being even more insufferable than ever. You were sitting in a bay window reading a book with Jonathan at your side when you both noticed a carriage in the distance. Hoping it was your parents, you abandoned your book and ran through the mansion eager to get back your parents.

George had already been waiting outside when you ran out with Jonathan on your heels, when the carriage stopped and the door slammed open instead of your parents you saw the most gorgeous boy you had ever met. He jumped out of the carriage and landed with his luggage and you gasped, not noticing how Jonathan tried to tug you closer to him.

You shrugged out of his hold and marched forward and extended your hand, you introduced yourself with a soft, "Pleased to meet you, and you are sir?"

The blonde boy with red eyes starred at your hand before looking over at Jonathan, he then smirked and bent slightly while raising your hand to his mouth and giving it a small kiss. "Dio Brando, at your service miss," Dio smiled, and turning to George he handed him a letter and from then on Dio had been part of the family.

You had been triumphant when you saw Dio knock Jonathan down a few pegs, and how George was finally beginning to notice Jonathan's behavior. He had sent Jonathan to bed early when the boy tried to tug you back with a harsh grip and how you cried out when it hurt, George only noticed when Dio made a huge fuss about it. You smiled gratefully at Dio and he returned it.

The two of you were becoming fast friends with your dislike in Jonathan and making him miserable.

Whenever you visited, Dio was fast to come to your aid if only to see that Jonathan was getting angry with him and that suited you just fine. You would rather hang out with Dio than Jonathan anyways. But neither of you noticed that with the more time you spent with Jonathan, the more Jonathan grew angry and looking like he was ready to murder Dio.

Though the blue haired boy never thought that he could be able to harm someone seriously, but as he saw you smile happily at Dio and Dio blushed before looking away Jonathan understood why people killed other people. He wouldn't let Dio have you, he saw you first! It wasn't fair that Dio had obviously poisoned your mind against him and made you not hang out with Jonathan that much anymore.

Everything was fine before Dio had come into the picture.

Maybe if he could remove Dio from it then things would go back to the way it was before. Jonathan didn't like it but he could bide his time and let you think that he was losing interest in you. By treating you only like a friend, it could make you lose your guarded nature around him and cast suspicion anywhere other than him.

When Jonathan actually put his plan into place it put both you and Dio off guard, instead of being antagonistic with Dio and all possessive with you, he was kind and gave the two of you all the space that you wanted. You were wary of the sudden change in attitude, but when you confront Jonathan about it he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Father told me my behavior was unbecoming of a young gentleman, I'm sorry if the way I treated you and Dio was at all ungentleman-like."

You didn't let that placate you initially, but as years went on you began to believe it.

By the time you all were young adults, Jonathan had completely changed from the possessive little bastard he was once upon a time ago. He and Dio were both good friends and were happy with their studies and you were getting more cozy with Dio around. You were becoming enamored with the blonde and he was feeling the same with you.

It seemed like things were going great for both your family and the Joestar family, and when talks were being made about a marriage contract being drafted for both you and Dio it seemed like life was looking up for you two. Even Jonathan seemed happy which was a complete difference from how he had been for years, and you finally relaxed around Jonathan. Trying to get along with the Joestar heir for Dio's sake, since it would not do to alienate what would be her brother in law completely.

Plans were all drawn up and everyone was excited for your upcoming wedding, and one day you had went out to London with your mother to visit a tailor. The only thing on your mind was the patterns of lace and the exact shade of white that you wanted your dress to be. Your mother was a bit disappointed that you fell in with George Joestar's adopted son but was none the less happy that you were going to marry into the Joestar family period. So she threw herself into the overbearing mother position and fussed over every little detail, only insisting on the best available for her daughter's wedding day, which exasperated you and made Dio puff up in self satisfaction.

You were humming happily as the tailor pinned pieces of satin to you when a loud crashing noise scared you all. A brick broke through the glass windows on the shop and followed by an alcohol bottle with a lit rag coming out of it. No one had time to really react before the bottle exploded into fire on impact with the front couch that your mother had been sitting on. Your mother screamed as the back of her dress lit up in flames and you tried to rush to her aid.

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" you screamed as you grabbed a heavy bolt of cloth to try and bat the flames down on her. She was crying as she frantically screamed and pat her dress down, but the two of you only succeeded in spreading the flames. "Help somebody hel-" you cried out before blinding pain radiated from your head.

You stumbled forward from the force of whatever hit you knocking you to the ground; black eating at your vision as you watched your mother fall to the ground and begin rolling in agony as she burned. You closed your eyes, and prayed that when you woke up everything would be all right. Not noticing the thug with a large top hat and scar across his face pick you up from the burning shop and escape with you through the back. Or how the others in the shop that day were all ruthlessly killed, their bodies burning up with your once bright future.

When you next awoke you were in a lovely looking bedroom; the four poster bed reminded you of your own bed and you sniffed and rubbed your face into the feather pillows. You groggily lifted your head up and groaned when pain pulsed from the back of your head. You stretched only to pause at how heavy your left leg had gotten, you threw the blankets back and saw the chain wrapped around your ankle.

A scream erupted from your throat, as the memories of what happened finally caught up to you. You put your hand up to your mouth to keep from vomiting what little you had in your stomach as you gagged, remembering the sight of your mother burning in her own clothes. From somewhere else in the house you heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer, before the door banged open and hit the wall adjacent to it.

"My sweet! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

You stared blankly at the figure in the door and rubbed your eyes, wondering if who was staring at you was the real deal. You flinched back when a large hand caressed your cheeks, and you scrambled back as far as you could go in the bed. "Get away from me!" you yelled and kicked out at the man- no the monster in front of you.

Bright blue eyes widened in shock, "De-dear? I know you just woke up and you're a little confused."

"Stay away Jonathan! Dio? DIO WHERE ARE YOU?" your eyes moved back and forth wildly trying to find Dio.

Jonathan let out a calming breath before smiling at you, "Don't worry dear, Dio won't be bothering us anymore. He won't be looking for you anytime soon."

"What did you do?! My mother is-!" you roared in anger.

The Joestar heir put his hands up in a nonthreatening manner, "I didn't do anything my sweet; my dear friend Speedwagon heard that Dio was planning to steal the Joestar fortune from marrying you and helped me...mediate the situation. I wouldn't let him use you like that."

You shook in anger, "You monster! Dio is nothing like that! HE WASN'T PLANNING ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT COLOR OF SUIT HE WOULD WEAR AT OUR WEDDING! YOU HAD MY MOTHER KILLED FOR NOTHING!"

Jonathan grimaced, "Your mother was an unfortunate casualty, but all of England thinks that your Lady Mother and her only child died shopping for wedding dresses. The only people that know you're alive is me and Speedwagon."

He suddenly brightened, "But worry not my love, I'll take care of you. We only have each other now." Jonathan reached forward and managed to hug you despite your thrashings; the man laid a kiss on your forehead. "Dio won't love you like I do, he won't care for you like I do," he whispered in your ear. You reared your head back and bashed him in the forehead with your head.

"Ow," he whimpered, but not once did he loosen his hold on you.

"Don't worry Y/N, it'll take you some time but you _will_ love me just as much as I love you."

Jonathan Joestar kissed your lips tenderly, not caring at all that you were snarling at him.

"That's a promise."

_Dio, help me, please,_ you thought desperately,_ Don't leave me alone with Jonathan._

* * *

**Absolute mad man, I figure that Jonathan would use Speedwagon's strength and thug background to his advantage as well as how craft Dio can be.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	15. Don Giorno Giovanna

**Okay so some of yall wanted more GioGio and I will oblige.**

**Pairing: Giorno Giovanna/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

You tried to smile at Trish as she and Sheila E escorted you through a luxury shopping center at Giorno's behest. The young Don deciding to hunker down in what would be your baby's nursery trying to assemble a crib and changing station with both Mista and Fugo, while also sending both Trish and Sheila E out to go get baby clothes with his wife.

Something in you twisted as you thought of that, being the wife of Giorno Giovanna was not easy. While he was a handsome young man only a year older than you, you were sure that underneath that gorgeous facade was a monster. If given the chance to warm up to him and get to know Giorno you were sure that you would have fallen for him at one point. But waking up in a bed while in chains, and being told that you were going to marry someone really put a strain on any potential relationship that you would have had.

From age fifteen you had worked in that little cafe, being more than happy to be a well known face in the community. Someone that if you needed help, they would help; that's the kind of person you were. You thought of Tiramisu and her brother, wondering if the children were still with their abusive drunk of a mother. You would wonder about the old ladies that would come in every Thursday at noon to play chess or dominoes, would they sit there and wonder why their drinks weren't made exactly like you made them? Or would they even notice if you were gone.

A small sigh escaped you as Trish held up a cute onesie with a little cartoon lion on it saying, _Mommy's Little Lion_. You didn't even get the chance to say that you hated that shade of yellow before the pink haired woman threw it into a cart. Instead Trish would choose what she thought Giorno would approve of, and you were relegated to saying nothing.

You didn't want to be married to Giorno, you wanted to have a baby on your own terms! Not because he had a deluded dream of you all being a happy family. You wanted to have a family of your own, but instead you got to watch Giorno and his group of friends get closer as a family while you were just the stranger looking in.

Tiny little thumps against your stomach had you looking down with a small smile, genuine this time, and you rubbed at where the baby's foot or hand was. You heard a little gasp from Trish and saw that the woman had come up to you with a wide smile on her face, "Is the baby moving? Are they awake?" You didn't have time to tell her that you didn't want her touching your stomach, before her manicured fingers traced lightly on your baby bump.

Her eyes light up with wonder and you could feel the phantom touch of her 'Stand' touching your stomach alongside its user. "Wow, a spirited little thing aren't they? I can't wait to see our little prince or princess!" Trish squealed as she finally stepped out of your bubble, "This is the best thing to happen to this family since Fugo came back!"

You scoffed at the thought of you being apart of their family, but let Trish drag you over an aisle to look at cute little baby blankets. Finally stepping a little away from your watchers you picked up a soft green colored blanket, little flowers were stitched into the fabric along the edges and tiny animals and ladybugs filled up the gaps between the flowers. You imagined a little swaddled bundle cooing from underneath the green blanket, and smiled brightly.

This would be the perfect blanket for your baby.

"Aww that green reminds me of vomit," Trish said as you placed it into the basket, "What about this one instead?" She held up a bright pink blanket with an elephant toy stitched into it. Trish went to replace then one that you had picked out when you stopped her.

"No," you said quietly, "This is the one I want."

"Are you sure? It looks fine but this one is-" Trish started.

"This is the blanket I want for her," you said as you pushed the cart from that aisle to the register so that you all. You didn't care what she said to you, at least of everything that they chose for you this was the one thing that you would chose for yourself.

It felt like a victory to tell Trish what was going to happen for once instead of the other way around. As you paid for the clothing with Giorno's card, and ignoring the cashier's insistence of that the Don's wife didn't need to pay, you noticed from the street a dark haired man in a business suit standing near the entrance as he talked into his phone. You tried to grab the receipt and the bags from the cashier only for Sheila E to grab them for you, and the two women herded you out of the building.

A small gust of wind blew your hair into disarray causing Trish to try and fix it saying, "The Don's Wife should be presentable at all times."

Then you heard a voice say, "White Rabbit!" and the ground under you opened up and swallowed you into a hole. You tried to reach out for Trish and Sheila E but just as you did the opening of the hole closed up and you were surrounded in darkness. You screamed when you felt something brush your foot, and then two bright red eyes winked at you from the darkness.

"TRISH! SHEILA!" you cried out as you backed up desperately in the small confines of the whole.

Small bumps from your stomach reminded you that there was more at stake here than your life, your baby's life was at risk too. You might have hated the circumstances in which your baby was conceived, but dammit this was your baby! You would do anything for your baby.

With a sinking heart you realized, however, that this was something that you would probably not be able to protect your child from. You didn't have a 'Stand', you couldn't fit in your sixth month of pregnancy, all you could do was hope that someone would save you before it was too late.

Dark tendrils rushed at you and you ducked and held your hands over you stomach, but the darkness pulled you up and wrapped you up as if you were in a straight jacket. A cold grip on your throat halted what breath you had and you were left kneeling in the dirt while being constricted by the cloying darkness that was around you. _I'm going to die, I don't want to die,_ you thought desperately as the life slowly began to drain out of you.

_Someone help me, I want to live, I want my baby to live._

Your heart beat picked up as your heart struggled to pump oxygenated blood to the different parts of your body.

_Trish...Sheila E... help._

A strangled gasp was wrestled out of you as the tendrils got tighter.

_Giorno, Giorno, please help. Save... our... baby_

Tears streamed down your face as your heart finally began to give up with the useless task of keeping you alive. Your baby kicked lightly inside of you, responding to your panic, and then you knew nothing.

You weren't sure how long it had been since you went shopping with Trish and Sheila E. In fact the only reason you knew you weren't dead was because of the small little hits from your baby. A small sigh escaped from you and you smiled a bit, well it was more like a twitch of your lips more than a smile, and if you were awake then you would have cried in joy. Your baby was alive, you were alive, and you were sure that the two of you were safe.

A finger light touch brushed against your nose and you wiggled it irritably, wanting nothing more than to be left alone so you can sleep in peace with your child.

Somewhere off to the side you could hear muffled talking, and ignored it in favor of sinking deeper into the bed that you were placed on. Your fingers twitched when someone placed their hand in your own, causing the other hand to tighten possessively around yours. You breathed in and let yourself fall deeper into sleep, just happy to be in darkness that didn't threaten to kill you.

Time passed and when you found yourself being pulled back to the land of the living, your stomach was significantly bigger than you last remembered it to be. You breathed in deep and then choked around something constricting your throat. You panicked and went to reach up to instinctively pull whatever it was out of your throat.

"Calm down tesoro! Please don't panic!" the voice of your husband called out from near you.

"Fugo! She woke up!" you were startled by the loud yelling that could only come from Mista and whimpered when your throat constricted once more.

You opened your eyes to see Giorno sitting on the bed next to you and for once he wasn't the picture of perfection that he tried to present himself as. His hair wasn't styled into its Victorian curls and was left free of its braid. Dark circles were under his bloodshot eyes and his clothes were all wrinkled. The fingernails on the hand that you could see were all chewed short and you were struck with how much of a disarray he was in.

Giorno Giovanna looked absolutely ragged for the first time since you had first laid eyes on him in the little cafe you worked in.

"Shhh, shhh, tesoro, I'm so sorry that you were targeted. Please don't cry," Giorno murmured as he wiped tears from your face.

You hadn't realized that you had been crying.

When Fugo bustled into the room in his night clothes you had been glad for the distraction from the different Giorno; he checked all your vitals before he removed the feeding tube from your throat. The albino was more than happy to let Giorno climb next to you in the bed and pull you up in a sitting position to rest against his chest. Fugo said something along the lines of getting painkillers into the IV in your arm and brought Mista with him out of the room.

You grimaced when you took in a deep breath without the tubes and smelled the sour stench of sweat coming from Giorno.

"Wh-when was the last time you showered?" you quietly asked Giorno. Your voice was hoarse from both the abuse from what had attacked you and disuse.

Giorno chuckled and ran an idle hand over the swell of your stomach, "A couple of days tesoro."

"Go take one, you stink."

The young Don chuckled and finally allowed himself to relax, and you could practically feel the tension melt from your husband. "I will in a bit cara, I'm just happy to see you awake," he said as his thumb passes over a protrusion which could only be your child's foot. "You've been in a coma for a month and a half," he admitted as he pulled you into his body.

"Was I?"

"We thought you would never wake up cara, we were worried that you were brain dead. I used Gold Experience Requiem to heal your throat and brain as much as I could, but you wouldn't wake up," Giorno shook against you, and you were surprised to see that he looked near tears but refused to let himself cry. "I thought our baby could die. I thought our family would fall apart."

You paused, he counted you as family. Was it merely because you were the mother of his child? Or was it because he genuinely loved you, not some demented version of what he thought you to be.

"I was scared, I thought we were going to die," you admitted as you curled into Giorno's embrace.

He tightened his hold on you, "I won't let either of you die! I, Giorno Giovanna, will let no one else hurt my family! Whenever you or the baby are hurt I will be there to heal your wounds, to soothe your pain, and to dry your tears. I won't let anyone get to you without my say so."

You gently smiled, reassured by your husband's words, and maybe, despite the way he kidnapped you and forced you to marry as well as carry his child, you thought that you could one day return the love Giorno felt for you.

"Thank you Giorno."

The young Don was startled slightly, you never had said his name with such affection before and his twisted heart blossomed with the love he felt for you. He gently placed you back onto the bed and tucked you in, "Rest cara, I will be here when you wake up," Giorno commanded before leaning down to kiss your forehead.

He left the room silently and went to his office where Mista and Fugo were waiting for him.

Mista grinned at Giorno, "So it all went to plan then GioGio? She finally accept her place in our little family?"

"Yes, she seemed reassured that I had healed her and the baby and refused to let anyone hurt her again."

Fugo leaned against a set of double doors and hummed in contemplation, "The risks that came with contracting Arancini for the use of his Stand, White Rabbit, were high Giorno. If he didn't have absolute control of his Stand then your wife could have died along with your child in your bid to make her feel comfortable around you. If we weren't shadowing the girls that day, and relied on faith that Arancini wouldn't actually kill them, then maybe they both could have been hurt beyond Requiem's ability to reverse the damage."

The Don nodded in agreement, "Ahh, but Fugo the benefits of hiring someone to make an attempt on her life outweighed the risk. Now she will be more comfortable around all of us, she will have to depend on us for protection now that she understands the dangers of being my wife. It will be the family that Bucciarati would want for us, that Narancia."

At the mention of their fallen friends, Fugo's face softened up and he nodded, "You're right Giorno, I'm sorry for doubting you. I just worry. I don't want to see any of us hurt by her and the baby dying, so I worry"

"A little too much! Come on, everyone will be much happier now that Giorno's plan went off without a hitch!" Mista said as the Pistols all swarmed him clamoring for food, "Besides this means that Giorno won't looked like a kicked puppy whenever Y/N gets short with him."

Giorno glared at Mista but didn't disagree with him, since he did know that he was going to mold things to his liking. He craved the happy family that he was always denied and would do anything, _anything_, to make it happen. Even if it meant placing your life in danger, all that matters was that they would all be happy in the end. Even if it meant that his child would be endangered. It didn't matter because with Requiem's power he could reverse both your and the baby's death, and he was safe with the knowledge that you would never be in actual danger. You would be safe with him. He knew you would come to love him in time, but after this entire situation it was most likely going to happen sooner rather than later.

Ever since he saw you in that cafe, mothering those two kids, Giorno knew he had to have you.

And have you he did, you were too far in his clutches to ever live normally without him again.

His twisted heart fluttered with joy.

* * *

**I hope that you all like the little sequel for the first Giorno piece I did! If you are confused what happened was that Giorno basically set everything up to have a Stand user attack you so that he could gain your love and trust through saving you and your unborn child. That crafty little bastard ;)**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	16. Higashikata Tomoko

**AYYYYY I think that Tomoko has great yandere potential and I will defend that statement till the day I fucking DIE!**

**Pairing: Higashikata Tomato/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

You had met Higashikata Tomoko five years after the birth of her only child, Josuke, and when you met her it had been an accident. A well meaning one, but an accident none the less. A five year old had slammed into your legs while you were at the grocery store in the middle of the produce isle. You had dropped the bok choy that you were holding from being surprised, but when you looked down to see a little pompadoured head gazing up at you your heart shattered.

Teary blue eyes were staring up at you and with a little wobble of his lip, you knew that that little boy had stolen your heart.

"Have you seen Mama? I can't find Mama!" the little boy had cried to you while reaching his hands up imploringly.

You picked him up and held him close to you while balancing your basket on your other arm, "Don't worry, I'll help you find your Mama. What's your name sweetie?"

"Jo-Josuke," he whimpered, "Mama's name is Tomoko."

You beamed at him, "What beautiful names! Don't worry I'm sure that we can find your Mama!"

You had spent the next five minutes with Josuke on your hip while you walked around looking for, as Josuke called her, 'the most prettiest Mama alive'. Though when you had finally found her, yelling at the store manager and looking frantic, you could only agree with Josuke. She really was one of the most beautiful women that you had ever seen in your life. Something in you had been unsettled by just how frantic she was, and there was a glint in her eyes that you didn't exactly trust or liked.

When Tomoko had turned at the sound of Josuke calling out to her, that frantic almost crazed gaze landed on you and her brown eyes widened. At the time you thought it was due to the fact that she was glad to see Josuke safe and sound, but really it was because Higashikata Tomoko had found an angel. The single mother had been waiting on a dream that her Joseph Joestar would come back to see her and tell her that he loved her.

But seeing you cradle Josuke so carefully in your arms, she could see how much love you had to give in this world and for a woman that had no chance at love with the father of her son it was something she wanted to have. Tomoko was a very selfish woman, and if she wanted something then she would have it.

Unfortunately for you, you didn't run nor did you try to dissuade the young mother. Instead as soon as that initial moment from when she had saw you with Josuke, you had rushed forwards with Josuke leaning out of your hold with his little hands reaching for his mother. Imploring Tomoko to come close and hug him, Josuke wiggled with all his might and you set him down.

"Josuke! My baby boy, what happened? Are you okay?" Tomoko asked as she ran her hands around his body looking for any signs of damages. She looked up at you and gave you a big, beautiful smile, "Thank you! Thank you for finding and helping Josuke!"

You had smiled back, happy to reunite mother and child, and when she introduced herself properly to you you had smiled and done the same. Which only lead to you falling into her trap that she was already laying for you. She was kind and attentive, immediately extending her friendship to you for saving her son. Tomoko started easy, by inviting you to her home where you met her father and was able to see little Josuke again.

The small child was enamored with you and would take to sitting in your lap as Tomoko would prepare coffee for the two of you. He loved talking to you about everything and looked so darling with his hair in that little pompadour, and no matter the day Tomoko would be looking gorgeous as always and would great you with a small hug every time you stopped by her house to see her or Josuke.

She had taken to asking you to look over Josuke on your days off while she went in to work, her elderly father often didn't have the energy that you did to deal with a rambunctious five year old. And you took to parenting Josuke while Tomoko was gone, it was easily second nature to you. You would prepare food for not only Josuke, but would have enough left over for both Tomoko and her father, so by the time you left for your little apartment the family would have something in their bellies to keep them going until the next meal.

You were being the perfect little wife, and you didn't even know it.

Then one day while coming over for breakfast in the morning, Tomoko asked you to dress Josuke for the day while she got the coffee ready. It was easy enough, the little boy was just too tired to fully get his school uniform on due to a sleepless night. When the young boy's hair was made up and ready to leave he gave you and his mother a hug before running out the door. Tomoko's father had waved to both you and his daughter as he left for the morning.

You had sat down at the table as Tomoko set a small cup in front of you.

"How have you been Tomoko? I hope that Josuke-chan was good for you when I left the other night, he had a bit too much sugar and was so happy to see his mother!" you grinned remembering the way that Josuke had been so hyped up and how he was basically bouncing off the walls by the time Tomoko got home.

The young mother sighed happily, "Don't worry, Josuke was being good, but how are you my dear? How has work been?"

You sighed as you shifted to lean on the table, "You remember me telling you about Hiro-san right?"

"Hmm" Tomoko said as she lifted her cup of coffee to her face, the cup hiding the scowl as she did remember all about that filth called Hiro-san.

Hiro and you worked together in the same office and he was always tried his best to flirt with you. You were always so busy helping her watch over Josuke on nights that she had to work that you never had the opportunity to go on a date or anything.

"He asked me to go to karaoke with him this weekend! Again! He knows that I'm bringing Josuke to the park with you, he's being really annoying now. It's starting to get in the way of my productivity."

Tomoko put her cup back down on the table, "Hmmm, you can always talk to tou-san and see about filing some papers against him."

You smiled, "Thanks Tomoko, but I don't want anyone to think that I'm using you or your father for my own gain. Besides I've reported him twice but theres nothing HR will do about him."

The mother narrowed her eyes, "They're all bastards anyways darling," but she turned back to you with a smile that seemed too sharp.

Something primal in you screamed to run away.

"Go on and drink your coffee, I'll take care of it all," she suggested with a sweep of her hand.

You had sipped on you coffee and grinned, she always did make your coffee the way that you liked it.

"I won't have those bastards bothering you like that again," she grumbled as she stood and cleared away her half full cup.

You tilted your head a bit, why was everything starting to get a bit blurry.

Tomoko smiled at you, "I'll take care of you from now on, tou-san won't report me for this. He thinks your better for me than Joseph anyways."

Joseph? Josuke's father? You tried to string along a series of thought but your mind was turning to putty against your will.

The black haired woman stepped forwards and pulled you onto your feet; she let you sway before steadying you in her grasp.

"You're mine now, I love you more than you know," she kissed you and you swayed dangerously on your feet. Tomoko was the last thing that you could properly focus on before the black took over your vision. There was nothing more you could do, you had inadvertently sealed your fate when you had helped a crying child find his mother one day while grocery shopping.

You were now Tomoko's whether you liked it or not.

* * *

**I think Tomoko has some damn good Yandere potential.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


End file.
